Power Rangers: Night Fury
by GenericMan92
Summary: High school is a time of friendship, relationships, and youth. Five seniors are dared into an old-school scenario. They are challenged to break into their town's supposedly haunted house. When they do, they accidentally open a chest that unleashes vicious monsters upon the city. They are cursed, but are granted powers to fight evil forces and save themselves. Can they win?
1. Night 1-Into the Night

**Chapter 1: Into the Night**

It was 7:30 on a bright Friday morning. The harbor town of Basseville was crawling with students leaving for school. One such student was Ian Tan, a slacker known for mischief and smart talk. This Chinese-American boy was running down the slope of his street wearing a red flannel shirt and gray skinny jeans. He was stuffing frozen waffles into his mouth, hoping to catch the city's trolley service on time.

Boarding the trolley was his classmate Sara Potts, a girl known for her vanity and bottomless pool of connections. She was chattering with her friends about her new yellow top, but they stopped to watch the spectacle of Ian struggling to board the moving trolley. Their chatter quickly turned into gossip with Sara and her friends taking pictures and sending them to everyone they knew.

Ian successfully climbed onto the back and snuck in without the driver noticing. He climbed over a passenger trying to read his book and snagged the window seat.

Ian grinned at his neighbor and said "Good thing we don't use busses like the rest of the country! Then I wouldn't have made it!"

The passenger didn't look at him but replied, "You forget San Francisco."

"Okay yeah but nowhere else—"

"Denver."

Ian folded his arms and gazed out the window. On a black bicycle he saw his classmate, Patrick Layne. He was considered by most to be a loner and intimidating, which was ironic since he came from a large Irish Catholic family. Ian figured it must have been cold outside, but Patrick was just wearing a black fast over a white thermal sweater. At the stop sign, Patrick's ears perked up and he looked directly at Ian, who practically jumped out of his seat and turned away, pretending he wasn't staring at Patrick.

Once the trolley arrived at school, all of the students disembarked. Outside of the school entrance, Ian saw half Mexican-half Puerto Rican Miguel Rolón, the class slob and a bit of a coward. He was surrounded by a trio of rather unpleasant students and seemed helpless as they poured coffee on his bright blue polo shirt. Ian thought this was more than a little unfair and approached them.

Ian shouted, "Hey Paul!"

Paul looked at him and said, "What you lookin' at?"

"Come on man! Why would want to pick on that kid? He has like negative ten dollars in his bank account!"

"I'm surprised Tan, you usually have smarter material than that!"

"I had to dumb it down it down for your sake."

"You wanna go or somethin'?"

"Man, prom's like six months away."

Paul threw off his backpack and cracked his knuckles alongside his friends. Ian just shrugged, figuring he could outrun them. Sara had been watching everything the whole time, and was ready to record the fight and send it to Vine. Miguel shuffled away and hid within the crowd, curious to watch as well.

"Alright, come at me bro!" Ian said while playfully holding up his fists. Paul just snorted.

However, before they could start someone said, "You're an idiot for fighting alone."

To the crowd's surprise, Patrick walked up and was siding with Ian. He flipped his bike's kickstand and removed his backpack. Patrick crouched down and clenched his fists, ready for a brawl. Sara was ready with her phone, and Miguel still hid in the crowd. Ian was stretching for the fight.

Paul turned his palms up and said, "Come on Layne. What're you even doing here?"

Patrick shrugged, "You guys are blocking the bike rack; you shouldn't do that. Others need it, you know?"

Miguel whispered to himself, "So cool!"

Paul didn't hear him but retorted, "You think you're cool or something?"

"I think I can take you, and that's all that's important."

Ian was surprised but glad to have the help. However, before the throw down could begin, the sound of a whistle filled the courtyard. It was blown by the Kylie Meyer, the class vice president. This African-American girl was a responsible student with a penchant for old-fashioned things. Currently she was a wearing a pink sweater with a pleated skirt clearly wanted to go back inside. The crowd dispersed and the students went to their first period classes. Kylie walked up and grabbed Ian and Patrick by the collars of their shirts. Paul slinked away pretending like nothing happened. The only students left were Kylie, Ian, Patrick, Sara, and Miguel.

"What were you two thinking? Violence is forbidden on school grounds!" Kyle scolded.

"Hey I was just going to run and tire them out. Talk to tough guy over here." Ian shouted.

Patrick calmly said, "The rules haven't stopped fights in the past and they won't stop them in the future."

Sara giggled and said, "Melodramatic much?"

Ian was ready to pick another fight, "You've been awfully quiet until now."

"I don't usually associate with the riff-raff." She responded while folding her arms.

Ian continued to prod her, "Who says riff-raff these days?"

"L-lots of people do!" Kylie interjected in a flustered manner.

Miguel wanted everyone to calm down, "Should we really be fighting now?"

Patrick just wanted his neck to be free, "Guys, as great as this conversation is, I think you're all forgetting something."

The school's warning bell rang throughout the area. Kylie immediately let go of Ian and Patrick. Patrick, Miguel, and Sara ran off to class. Ian tried to skip it, but Kylie grabbed him by the wrist and dragged Ian with her. The group shared study hall as their first period class. They all arrived just before the late bell rang.

Coach Jefferson just stared at them with her disinterested eyes and said, "Well I suppose I can account for your presence. Take your seats. Chelsea? Brandy? Tony? Amy? Calvin?"

"Don't you mean Calviny?" Ian chimed.

Coach was definitely not in the mood, "Zip it. Tracy?"

"There it is!"

"Boy! One more time and I'll send your sorry butt to the office. Mark? Penny?"

Ian was about to say something by Kylie put her hand over his mouth, "Stop trying to get kicked out of class."

"Quiet Miss Meyer" Ian smirked at Kylie's pouting. Coach Jefferson continued, "Paul? Helen? Zephyr? Claire? Davis?"

Miguel was sure he had never heard that name before, "Davis? Who's Davis?"

Coach didn't look up but responded, "He's over there. I guess you can introduce yourself now."

A pale a red headed student rose, "Oh! Um, I'm new. I was uh… homeschooled until my mom found a job."

Ian turned around excitedly, "Hey, I know you! I sat next to you on the trolley. Why would you want to start school on a Friday?"

Davis ignored Ian just as he had on the way to school. He was surrounded by several classmates wanting to know the new kid. They chatted while Sara gossiped with Chelsea and Brandy. Miguel was swapping stories about comic books with Helen. Kylie went over school issues with Tony, Mark, and Penny. Ian jammed with his pencils on a book while Calvin rocked the air guitar. Patrick sat alone, ignoring Tracy trying to start conversation with him. Coach Jefferson sat at the front of the room reviewing her practice routine for after school. Nobody was doing anything productive; all in all, it was a typical day at first period study hall.

Then Paul had to be the center of attention, "So new guy. You ever hear of Crypt Manor?"

"Uh, I live on the outskirts of town, so no."

Brandy perked up, "There's a skirt store out of town? Shut up!"

Zephyr guffaws, "Just how blonde are you?"

"Hey, I'm not blonde. I'm a brunette who dyed it blonde, duh!"

Know-it-all Claire got them back on track, "Hey hipster, blondie, you don't have a clue. Listen up new guy. Crypt Manor is this old house that used to belong to this old guy, and a long time ago in the old days he just vanished. Now, anyone who goes in there just disappears. It's like something out of an old b-horror movie.

Davis tilted his head, "Sounds old."

"Nobody believes that stuff though. It's just a stupid rumor." Ian said.

Sara joined him, "It only worked back when we were like seven."

Patrick smirked, "If even that."

"People shouldn't be going through that man's property anyway." Kylie said.

Miguel wanted to sound brave but couldn't help but stutter, "Y-yeah s-so n-n-no reason for you to go there."

Paul walked up and poked Ian in the chest, "If that's what you guys think, y'all should prove it's just a stupid story."

The class erupted into a heated debate, Coach still not caring. There were those talking about it being pointless, and others who thought it would be a neat throwback experiment. Eventually, everyone agreed to a bribe. If Ian, Patrick, Miguel, Sara, and Kylie went into Crypt Manor and stayed for at least an hour, they would each get fifty dollars. Ian and Sara immediately jumped at the opportunity for quick cash while Patrick was indifferent and went along with it. Kylie was convinced by her friends that she could go for a history project. Miguel succumbed to regular peer pressure despite Helen's support. After class ended, the day continued like it was normal, although each of the teens were thinking about what would happen when the dismissal bell rang.

* * *

Sure enough, the bell rang and the entire first period study hall headed towards Crypt Manor. Some of the kids tried to convince them not go, but by this point they were determined. The group of five creaked open the rusted gate and walked on the eroding stones of a cracked pathway. Dandelions swayed as they walked past them, their seeds flying into the breeze. At the front door, Kylie gently knocked. Everyone except Miguel gave her a disparaging look.

"I thought it would be polite."

Patrick ran into the door and the rusted lock snapped into a cloud of dust. The manor let out a ghostly chill. The draft had been accumulating for quite some time. The October air was warmer outside than inside.

Sara shivered, "I wish I had another coat."

Ian just walked past her, "Yeah, but then you'd be complaining that you look fat."

"That's not… entirely true."

Patrick ushered her in, "Let's go. The sooner we start, the sooner we're done."

Miguel followed behind them "R-right."

The inside was dark, and the power had been cut off ages ago. There were candles lying about the living room. Miguel told each of them to grab one and asked if anyone had a lighter, which Ian did. Miguel sat on one of the dusty couches to read some comics and eat snacks, but he saw the others walk down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Wait, I thought we were just going to sit around for an hour."

Patrick turned to him and said, "We could, but that's boring."

"Not to mention treasure we could loot." Sara said sarcastically.

Kylie looked at her disapprovingly, "Or enjoy the history."

Ian kept looking around, "Didn't Claire describe this place as something like a horror movie? You're probably going to find a monster instead of gold."

Sara pouted and strutted away from the group, though they all followed (even Miguel). The teens came upon a library. It was noticeably cleaner than the rest of the house. There was a pedestal in the middle of the room with a large chest and black key sitting on it. Ian approached it; the key radiated warmness.

Patrick grabbed Ian's shoulder, "Ian, that thing is all kinds of weird. It's giving me goose bumps."

"Weren't you the one complaining about boring things?" Ian sneered.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Just relax a bit. After all, it could be treasure, right Sara?"

Ian opened the chest and darkness filled the room. Sparks flew into the air and the haunting chant of ancient voices echoed off the walls. The world around them became warped and strange visions danced in the shadows. Five beams of light struck through the bodies of our group. A red one through Ian, a black one through Patrick, a blue one through Miguel, a yellow one through Sara, and a pink one through Kylie. Each of them screamed until the room settled. All became normal… almost.

"I think you should have listened to Patrick." Miguel huffed.

Sara was beating her fists on Ian's arm, "You just had to open that chest! I was kidding about treasure!"

Kylie pulled her off of him, "Now let's be fair. It's not like anyone could have predicted something like that."

Patrick looked at the pedestal, "But what exactly was _that_ anyway?"

Ian walked toward it, "Well it's all over now, so let's see what's inside."

A golden oil lamp encrusted with pearls was inside of the chest. Ian reached for it, but the others tried to dissuade him. Nonetheless, he brushed them off, assuming nothing worse could happen. He rubbed the lamp, hoping for something like a fairy tale. To his and everyone else's surprise, smoke came out of the lamp and a purplish lady with pink hair appeared before them.

"You didn't learn anything from last time?" Patrick said angrily.

Ian shrugged, "Yeah, but this time it's cool. Nothing scary, so I'm like one for two today."

Sara slapped her forehead, "That's still failing in school terms."

Kylie clapped her hands together, "Though this time it's something positive. We've stumbled upon a genie."

Miguel stepped back, "You are a genie, right?"

"Indeed. I am Lulu, the genie of the lamp."

Ian jumped excitedly, "Cool, I'm your master, Ian! That's Patrick, Miguel, Sara, and Kylie."

Lulu nodded, "Yes, but now is not the time for excitement. That chest contained great evil. Supernatural entities, called Soul Terrors, were contained within it. Opening the chest opened their prison."

Kylie stepped back with Miguel, "If that chest was a prison, why were you in it?"

"My master used one of his wishes and placed me in there to use my magic as a binding seal. When you opened the chest, you set me free just like the others."

Patrick looked at the lock, "Why would he leave the key sitting next to it?"

"I don't know anything that happened after I was placed within the box."

Miguel started to freak out, "So are those monsters going to rampage the city?"

Sara snapped, "You're probably right Miguel, but there's an easy solution. Ian can use one of his wishes to put them all back in the chest."

"I wish I could do that, but unfortunately, I am bound to only grant wishes for one master. My original master only used two of his wishes. One was to keep me bound to him and the other was for sealing the book. The third must be used before I can do anything for you."

"So we'll have to get the military involved." Patrick said solemnly.

"These monsters can only be defeated by those with similar properties. No mortal man can hope to scratch them."

Ian flipped over a chair, "Man that—that sucks!"

With that last word, Ian's eyes turned red. Two of his front teeth were sharpening. He was biting at the air like a wild animal.

Lulu stood between Ian and the others "Were any of you hit by something strange when the chest was opened?"

Kylie looked at them for support, "I think each of us was hit by some kind of light."

"Oh dear, those lights were spirits of monsters drawn to you. They have each given you a Monster Gene. Over time, your bodies will mutate into your respective monster. I can see it now. Your friend Ian is already reacting to the vampire spirit. Patrick has taken to the werewolf spirit. Miguel has the gill-man. The mummy was drawn to Sara. Kylie you are the witch."

Sara started feeling her face, "A mummy?! Does that mean I'm going to die?! Is there anything we can do?!"

Lulu approached Ian, "Let me try something."

Lulu waved her hand over Ian's. A ring studded with red crystals appeared on Ian's middle finger. He started to calm down and collapsed into Lulu's arms. Lulu explained to everyone that she can perform minor acts of magic, but nothing that can grant wishes or grand scale miracles. The rings she created can help keep their monster sides dormant, but they're not permanent. Each student gained a golden ring studded with a crystal matching the color of their spirit.

Miguel looked at the floor, "So we can only prolong the inevitable."

"Ugh, what if we can reseal the monsters?" Ian struggled.

Patrick put his fists together, "Bring the fight to them? Sounds good, but she said humans can't do anything."

There was a short pause, but Kylie broke the silence, "But we're not fully human anymore."

Sara looked at here, "Are you talking about the monster gene?"

"That could actually work. The spirits inside of you will give off the same properties as monsters, allowing you to fight on their level." Lulu said joyfully.

Ian had recovered and was smiling, "There's no way my family would be cool with this."

Unlike Ian, Kylie was frowning, "You're right."

"My mom would probably ground me until I'm thirty." Miguel added.

"I don't even know to fight." Sara said nervously.

Patrick turned from Sara to Lulu, "Is there anything you can do? Like give us disguises and weapons?"

"Yes I can use my powers and some of the magic in this room to enhance your rings. They will transform you every time you pose and say the phrase 'Fight of Fright! Beware the Night!' Together you will be an unstoppable team."

A card with a picture and the number zero magically appeared between Lulu's palms. A warm energy emerged from it and swirled around the group's rings. She told them that their enhancements were ready and that it was time to test them, for she could sense a disturbance in the city already. The team nodded their heads in agreement and left the house. They found that everybody except Davis had left.

"Everyone either got bored and left or went to see what the uproar was in Town Square. I figured I should let you guys know."

At the word "uproar", the teens looked at each other with uncertainty. They ran off for Town Square and left Davis behind.

"You're welcome!" Davis shouted.

* * *

Sure enough, there were creatures terrorizing the area. All of the civilians had fled. One monster wore a trench coat, bandages, and sunglasses. The other was a half man-half bull creature in a greaser jacket. They were surrounded by tons of creatures that looked like red, blue, and green skeletons.

Miguel pointed at the bandaged man excitedly, "I've seen this movie. He's the Invisible Man! He's from a story about a scientist who turned himself invisible and became mad!"

Sara put her hands on her hips, "Well just because he's invisible doesn't mean he's invincible."

Kylie point at the bull man, "And next to him is the Minotaur from Greek mythology! However, I don't know what those skeletons are supposed to be."

"Doesn't matter, there's no one here. That means we can change without worrying about our secret identities." Patrick said.

Ian raised his ringed hand in front of his face, "Then let's transform! It's… oh I know! IT'S MORPHING TIME!"

The others nodded and joined him, "Fight of Fright! Beware the Night!"

A loud screech pierced the air. Clouds of smoke surrounded the teens and colored suits began to enwrap their bodies. Shadow portals appeared at the tips of their hands and feet and provided gloves and boots for them to wear. At their heads, colored wisps flew through them and the sound of a creature can be heard. They wear a vampire's hiss for red, a wolf's howl for black, bubbling for blue, a mummy's groan for yellow, and a witch's cackle for pink. At the end of each sound, the transformation was completed. The smoke dissipated and there stood the teens fully transformed.

They admired themselves for a few seconds but needed some way to attack. Patrick was about to lean against a wall next to him, but he noticed a handle sticking out of his shadow. He pulled on it and was now equipped with a stylized handgun. He told the others to do the same. Sure enough, when they reached into their shadows, handguns appeared. They all fired at the monsters.

The invisible man paused to get his cohort's attention, "Minotaur! What's going on here?"

Minotaur stomped his foot-hoof hybrid, "Commander Noview! Strange people here! Me furious!"

"Ah so you're right, and what should I call you?"

Patrick point his gun at Noview, "That's nothing you need to know, because we're going to take you down."

Miguel spoke to the others, "He's right though. We're a superhero team like the Power Rangers. We need to call ourselves something."

Kylie agreed, "Codenames would also be a good idea too since we don't want friends and family involved with our fight. I'm a pink witch, so perhaps Witch Pink. You can be Gill Blue and Were Black is perfect for him."

Sara twirled her weapon, "So that would mean I'm Mummy Yellow? Too long, I'll just use Mum Yellow."

Ian nodded, "I think Vamp Red will work for me. As for the team…the bull dude said we made him furious, and we're fighting as creatures of night. How about Power Rangers Night Fury?" Everyone nodded in agreement, "Great, follow my lead!"

Noview put his hand on his hip, "I'm getting bored. Can you wrap this up a bit? Aren't you people afraid of the big scary monsters?"

Ian gestured at him, "Fool! From fear comes bravery!"

Together the team said, "We fight as heroes of the shadows! We are Power Rangers—Night Fury!"

A dark energy emerged from Noview's hand, "Minotaur, take half of our Bone Men back to the temporary lair and recharge. I can handle these delusional novices."

"Yes commander!"

A cloud of smoke appeared and Minotaur walked into it with some of the Bone Men. Noview drew a sword from his scabbard and rushed at the Night Fury Rangers. Likewise, the skeletons raised their clubs and charged alongside their leader. The Night Fury Rangers shot at their opposition until they come in too close. Ian quickly discovered that their handguns could be converted into a dagger form. The others followed his lead and attacked.

Patrick was fighting on his own, taking out at least four of the skeletons. Ian fought well, but was held back a bit since was trying to cover for Sara, who is not a competent fighter at all. Miguel and Kylie were not much better than Sara, but were good enough to cover each other's backs and effectively take out more of the Bone Men. As each of them landed the finishing blow, the skeletons dropped into a pile of bones and turn into dust.

Noview huffed, "I shouldn't have sent my cohorts away. You're much better than I thought."

Ian pointed to himself, "Normally people say vampires suck, guess I'm the exception."

Noview chuckled, "So you choose to utter puns as your last words, very well."

Noview slashed Ian a couple of times but was quickly knocked back by Miguel and Kylie. Noview was about to recover but was instead shot by Sara as a distraction while Patrick and Ian ran at him. They used their daggers to strike Noview in an X-shaped attack. Sparks flew from his chest and he kneeled to the ground.

Noview was now panting heavily, "Oh yes, you're definitely stronger than you seem. I'll return with far stronger forces."

A cloud of smoke enshrouded Noview and once it dispersed, he was gone. The rangers cheered and congratulated each other, but soon remembered who they were with and the circumstances that surrounded their fight. They were filled with feelings of melancholy, but the sound of police sirens didn't give the time for those feelings to sink them. They ran off quickly as soon the cruisers were arriving and didn't de-morph until they made it back to the Manor.

They were greeted by Lulu, "I saw everything through my magic mirror! You were spectacular, but why are you so glum now?"

Kylie was fighting back tears, "Those monsters…how many must we fight?"

Sara was trying to keep herself calm, "For real! I don't know how to handle any of this."

Lulu took both girls into her arms to console them, "There are thousands of Soul Terrors, but they can only cause damage if the public has awareness of them. They are powered by fear and rumors, but if we can take out their leader, they'll all return to chest since he's the ultimate source of their power.

"But aren't leaders usually strong?" Miguel asked.

Patrick sat down in the corner, "That means we'll have to train and be prepared for anything."

Ian took a journal out of his backpack to make a checklist, "So we saw the Invisible Man, the Minotaur, and a bunch of Bone Men. What do you think their master is like?"

Elsewhere in a sinister looking cave, Noview stumbled toward a large wooden chair. A menacing figure sat, shrouded by shadows. Noview collapsed before him but tried to stay on his knees for his master. Behind Noview, you can also see a cloaked figure and a chained coffin.

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's note:** Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my Power Rangers fan fiction. I hope this will lead to successful saga that's entertaining to read. Please leave any constructive criticism or comments you may have. I also wasn't alone in this, so here are some special mentions.

Template I used for ranger sprites came from rangerboard: . ?p=2105578&amp;postcount=4053

Also on rangerboard, Sean Haynes aka U.R Dimand, created the title artwork. He has a story called Power Rangers Star Renegade.

After receiving feedback about script style, I have changed it into a prose format.


	2. Night 2-Divided or United

**Chapter 2: Divided or United**

Last time, five teens entered their hometown's haunted house. Inside, Ian, Patrick, Miguel, Sara, and Kylie discovered an old chest and opened it. Their mistake released thousands of sleeping spirits, known as Soul Terrors, upon the world. They were each infected with a Monster Gene that will slowly turn them into monsters unless they can reseal the evil they unleashed. They were given powers by the genie, Lulu, to combat the threat and together they stood against The Invisible Man, Noview, who was able to retreat. Now they must further their skills as a super team…

* * *

A day had passed since the fight with Noview. Lulu told the rangers to go home and rest, for they deserved it. Ian was excited and couldn't wait to use his powers again and practiced poses all night. Patrick lifted weights. Miguel was scribbling something in his sketchpad. Sara tried to relax with a bubble bath. Kylie read about myths and folklore in her books before passing out on her bed.

Around brunch time on Saturday, the rangers arrived at Crypt Manor. Ian, Patrick and Kylie had arrived before Sara and Miguel, so they were already in the building. Sara was wearing big sunglasses, a trench coat, and a headscarf and tried to keep her head low.

Miguel waved to her excitedly. "Hey Sara! Good thing we made it on time!"

Sara shushed him, "Keep it down! If people see us together, they'll think something's fishy."

"Well I am the fish guy."

"Ugh! Look, when are we ever together outside of school?"

"Oh… okay. Well, I like your scarf."

"Thanks, it's my mom's."

They joined the others in the room where the chest was opened. Lulu was reorganizing books on a shelf. Since the previous day she had made the place spotless and lit all the wall candles. She had also put a large leather-bound tome on the pedestal in place of where the chest was. Patrick asked what the book was and Lulu told them that it was the Grimoire. Inside of it was a set of tarot cards. Lulu explained that she used energy from The Fool to create the rangers' basic powers.

Sara was taking off her disguise, "Great, but can it give us another way of getting here besides walking?"

"Was the walk too strenuous?" Patrick said sarcastically.

Ian joined in the teasing, "Nah, she just doesn't want to be seen with 'losers'."

Sara glared at both of them, "Got a problem with that?"

Kylie stood between them, "Hold on, Sara's wishes may be selfish, but I believe there's some practicality to them. Imagine living in this area seeing the same five kids continually enter a condemned building. Wouldn't that be suspicious?"

"Well you don't _have_ to walk here." Lulu said while dusting.

"Then how do we get in?" Miguel asked.

"Patrick I believe you were the one yesterday who noticed that you could pull your sidearms out of the shadows. Your basic power set allows for transportation between shadows, and that isn't just for weapons. You can summon cards or move your entire bodies by using the shadows."

Ian grinned, "So, if I wanted to check out the girl's locker room…"

Lulu flicked him on the head, "No, not like that. The power will only work for purposes related to your duties. When you use the shadows, you'll be relocated as closely to the place you're needed without being seen."

"Well that's not fun." Ian mumbled.

"Is there anything else we should know about our powers?" Patrick asked.

Lulu thought to herself, "Let's see. You know about the suits, the shadows, the Ghastly Blaster—"

"Ghastly Blaster?" Kylies asked.

"That's name of you sidearm. Oh I know! You haven't used your Nightmare Zords. You've all been given an individualized machine called a Zord. When a Soul Terror is on the brink of defeat, it may attempt one last scare by growing into a giant monster, so you must be ready."

Patrick was skeptical, "And you think we're going to be instant experts at piloting such machines?"

Sara wasn't paying attention, "Hopefully our colors will match. I don't want to clash."

Miguel was getting pumped, "Who cares?! They sound awesome!"

"Wow. That's the first time I've seen you excited for something." Ian said.

Miguel blushed at the compliment. The rangers were about to ask more about their powers and how they could use the cards, but the flames of the candles had changed from a normal orange into a purplish color. Lulu dropped everything and told the rangers to hurry, for the color meant a monster was terrorizing the city. A big grin spread across Ian's face as he took a stage dive into his own shadow on the floor. To the shock of the others, he really could phase through his shadow as it cast ripples throughout the floor. However, before the others followed him Patrick told them they should morph.

They agreed and collectively said, "Fight of Fright! Beware the Night!"

Just as before, the teens were now costumed superheroes. They dove into their shadows and reappeared in Town Square, just like the past day. Ian was nowhere in sight, though they spotted the Minotaur from yesterday. He was still wearing his greaser jacket and had since decorated it with a graffiti tag that read "Coal" on the back.

Kylie was concerned, "Has Ia—I mean Vamp Red already fallen?!"

The Minotaur had just noticed them, "Eh? What that? Pink falling for me? Me mad! I is Soul Terror Minotaur and I no like ugly witches."

Miguel gave a sigh of relief, "I guess not. Thank goodness."

Kylie was feeling her head, "How could he say I'm ugly? I'm wearing a helmet."

Sara put her hand on her hip, "Look, let's just take this guy down quickly, I bet he can't take on four at once."

"Four on one no fair. Come Bone Men!" Minotaur said as he summoned a team of Bone Men, "Now it fair."

Patrick stepped forward, "Ha! Even with the numbers stacked against us I know we can win. Alright team—charge!"

The four Night Fury Rangers charged at the Bone Men. Patrick and Kylie crouched lowly as they ran and scooped up their Ghastly Blasters from their shadows in mid-motion. They immediately converted them into dagger mode and slashed at the enemies. Meanwhile, Miguel held one of the Bone Men in a full nelson while Sara punched it into dust.

Sara looked at her fists, "You know, I think I'm getting the hang of this fighting thing."

Miguel was panting heavily from the struggle, "Sure, _huff_, keep telling yourself that."

At this point Ian had finally arrived at the scene.

"Where have you been?!" Patrick shouted angrily.

"F-funny story."

Cue a flashback of Ian being forcibly removed from the scene by police officers.

"You have to let me go! I have to fight the monster!" Ian pleaded.

"Young man, all civilians must evacuate the area."

Ian continued to shout defiance. Back in the present, he said, "Once I pretended to give in, it was much easier to escape. Anyway it's morphing time!"

Patrick put his hand up to stop him, "Wait! Not in front of the enemy!" Patrick, of course, was too late. Ian was already transformed while being warned.

"Hey!" Minotaur said, "Where bony kid go? All I see is red guy!"

Ian made a mocking gesture to both Patrick and the monster, "See? Nothing to fear… well except for me of course!"

Patrick groaned but accepted what happened since the monster didn't seem to notice. The rangers proceeded to take out the rest of the Bone Men, leaving only the Minotaur.

"You shouldn't have underestimated us!" Patrick shouted.

Ian joined him, "He's right! We are the dark horses of this city who protect the lives of humanity against the likes of you. From fear comes bravery!"

Together as a team they said, "We fight as heroes of the shadows! We are Power Rangers—Night Fury!"

Patrick and Kylie fired at the monster. Ian summoned his blaster and ran in with the dagger equipped alongside Miguel and Sara who were still using their fists. Miguel and Sara attacked the Minotaur's front side while Ian went for the rear.

He noticed the "Coal" graffiti tag, "Why does it say 'Coal'?"

"No say "Coal". It say "Cool". Why you dumb?"

Before Ian could make a comeback, he heard Lulu talking into his ear, "Rangers, I know what else I forgot. You are in the perfect position to use one of your finishing attacks. Stand in formation like you are trying to make a pentagon or the points of a star. If each of you fire your Ghastly Blasters directly above your target, you'll create a concentrated energy ball that you can drop upon it."

Ian switched to gun mode, "Cool! Guys, it's time to use the Monster Bash!"

Sara did not want such a silly sounding attack, "She didn't call it that!"

Miguel defended it, "She didn't call it anything. Why not give it a name?"

Kylie was running to position, "Guys, attack now; argue later."

Each of them raised their arms and fired above the Minotaur's head. Each beam corresponded to its ranger's color. The colors swirled together and rapidly gained speed until they meshed into a solid. glowing blur. On Ian's mark, they dropped their arms and the ball exploded on contact with the Minotaur.

All that was left was a pile of black ash. The team congratulated each other despite their difficulty of working together. However, their celebration was short lived. A cloud of gray smoke appeared and fired beams at the rangers. Noview had returned and was joined by a colleague in a black cloak.

The figure of his ally suggested she was female, only to be confirmed by her soprano voice, "So these are the fools who dare defy us."

"Do you see now Viscountess Rost? These five dare to challenge the Soul Terrors."

"So true Commander Noview. Luckily we haven't suffered a great loss today. They only took out Minotaur. He was expendable and surely couldn't have learned anything valuable."

Patrick looked at Ian and stomped his foot angrily. Ian put up his hands defensively, "I didn't do anything!"

Noview continued to chat with Rost, "True, there are far worse things lurking within the darkness, but suppose you give them a taste of our greater power?"

"Oh yes. Just because he was expendable doesn't mean I won't let him wreak havoc one last time." Rost puts her arms out unleashes a terrifying wail. Dark energy emits from her body it appears as though spirits are harmonizing with her.

Patrick tried cover his ears, but they were blocked by his helmet, "She must be a banshee!"

Kylie was also struggling against the voice, "They are usually omens of death, so it's plausible!"

The ash that had once been the Minotaur stirred and swirled into the air. Its particles scattered and grew until they solidified into a giant a version of the Minotaur they fought, "Now me crush you!"

Ian used the communicator in his helmet, "Uh oh! Lulu, send in the Zords!"

On top of Crypt Manor, there was a bell tower. When Ian called for the Zords, the bell began to ring for the rangers. The Zords sprang into action from the buildings of the city. A red bat emerged from the shadow of a church. A black wolf sprang forth from the shadow of ROTC center. A blue fish leaped out of the water next to a shipyard. A yellow scarab rose from the public library. Finally, a pink cat descended from a shadow resting on a skyscraper. The rangers themselves dove into their shadows and reappeared within the cockpits of their Zords.

Ian looked out his window, "The view is great from up here!"

Sara felt the seats, "This isn't bad at all!"

Patrick grabbed the controls, "Let's show them what we can do!"

Miguel looked around the room, "How does a fish fight on land?!"

Kylie looked for an instruction manual, "And how do we pilot these things?!

The rangers pause as they realized they didn't know how to control the Zords though Lulu informed them, "You're currently using a form of autopilot. The Zords will do the more advanced functions while you command it to move and attack with the console in front of you."

"Alright! Nightmare Zords attack!" The team said in unison.

The five of them advanced on the Minotaur. Patrick and Kylie simultaneously clawed him with their wolf and cat. It turned out that Miguel's fish came equipped with wheels, and he was soon zooming around the monster launching explosive bubbles at it. Sara's scarab rolled into a ball and spun itself at the Minotaur. Ian flew in with his bat and fired lasers at him. It was just the finishing blow they needed. Soul Terror Minotaur flailed his arms and stumbled until he disintegrated into dust. His energy flew back to Crypt Manor and was once more sealed within the chest. The team cheered once more and congratulated themselves over the intercom.

Rost observed the spectacle, "Such an interesting bunch."

Noview gripped his sword's handle, "The master will not be pleased."

"Are you more worried about upsetting him or Duke Hollow?"

"It matters not. Let us return to the lair and plan our next attack."

Rost chuckled, "Whatever you say, my dear commander."

Back in the cockpits, the rangers were wrapping up their celebration from the day's victory. Patrick was quite excited, "That was totally wicked! We totally go this!"

Kylie rested her head in her hand, "My, my. First, Miguel is excited to go into combat. Now you're being less aloof."

Patrick quickly composed himself, "N-no I'm not!"

Miguel said, "Today is full of surprises. Sara, that was great when you launched yourself right at him!"

"Well it is to be expected. Scarabs were treated like royalty in ancient Egypt. It goes perfectly with my perfection."

"Isn't that redundant?" Miguel asked.

Kylie answered, "Yes it is, but cats were worshipped too you know, so we're equally magnificent!"

Ian chimed in, "If you ask me Kylie, you got it better. At least your Zord's name isn't a fancy term for dung beetle."

Sara froze, "What?"

Though Ian was still wearing his helmet, you could tell he was ecstatic, "Oh you didn't know? Scarabs and dung beetles are the same animal!"

Sara was freaking out, "That's gross! Kylie, I'll trade! You said we're equals, right?"

"That's true, but um… you said you didn't want to clash with your Zord, and I don't want to put you through that."

Patrick joined in, but tried to play it cool, "Sara, think of it like this. You'll be our most important teammate if we have to fight a poo monster."

"I say she fights solo!" Ian cheered.

"Eww! No! No! No!" Sara kept yelling defiantly.

Miguel begged for mercy on her behalf. "Guys! You're being mean!"

All the while, Lulu was watching "Oh dear…we still have a long way to go."

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's notes:**

As you probably know, today's monster was the Minotaur from Greek mythology. His leather jacket isn't anything deeply symbolic. The monsters of this series, barring the main baddies, are going to take on a Kakuranger-esque design, though their designs will take on traits from several trends they missed over the years. This is one such case; Minotaur was really digging the greaser look. The Bone Men are simply walking skeletons, the come in red, blue, and green. If I were running the show, the costumes would be made of material that glows in black lights. As for Noview and Rost, their origins have deeper depths than the Rangers imply.

This chapter marks the end of our introduction to the team. Next time we'll be switching to a character focused episode. This will take a little longer since college starts again and I only have outlines of the remaining chapters. My goal with this series is to create something that could potentially be an adaptation of Power Rangers/Super Sentai. Therefore you'll see some gimmicks, but my main focus will be creating a character driven series that still advances the plot, even in the "filler" chapters/episodes with themes that are mature yet told in an age-appropriate manner.


	3. Night 3-A Rising Star

**Chapter 3: A Rising Star**

Last time, Ian, Patrick, Miguel, Sara, and Kylie continued to adjust to their powers and new lives. Tensions were still high among the group, but they were able to work together and learn a variety of new tricks from their mentor, Lulu. Four of the members took on a team of monsters while Ian was temporarily detained. Once they were together, they adapted to their powers and successfully defeated the Minotaur. Though the battle wasn't over quite yet as Commander Noview returned with his cohort, Viscountess Rost. Rost used her voice to raise Minotaur from the ashes and attack as a giant. The Rangers called upon their Zords and defeated him a second time to save the day once and for all.

* * *

Sunday was rather peaceful for the team. Some Bone Men appeared in pockets of the city, but they were nothing too difficult to handle.

"Guys, check out my new move!" Ian exclaimed, "First there was the Ghastly Blaster. Then, you can change it into the Ghastly Dagger. Now I bring you the Ghastly Boomerang!"

Ian kept his sidearm in blaster form but had the dagger blade extended. He chucked it at the Bone Men, but nothing special happened. It laid on the ground next to them. After an awkward pause, the others ran in and defeated the rest of the monsters. A man in a pinstripe suit and fedora smiled and walked away from the scene.

"Smooth moves back there." Sara said sarcastically.

Kylie gave Ian a pat on the back, "Now, now. Innovation is the key to progress."

Miguel tilted his head, "I think that last word is supposed to be 'success'."

Patrick just walked away and left them behind. The team powered down and rested as they saw fit. Patrick worked out, Sara shopped, and Kylie did her homework. Ian felt like hanging out with Miguel and asked him to play some video games. Miguel was surprised but accepted. The two wound up having a good time.

* * *

Eventually Sunday ended and a Monday came in its place. Once more, they were all in study hall. Sara gossiped with her friends, and Patrick read alone. Kylie was studying for a political science test with Tony, Amy, Zephyr, and Tracy. Tony was effective at being a tutor and an entertainer. With him, nobody was nervous and instead having fun. Ian furrowed his brow and turned back to his group. He and Miguel were sitting together since the previous day went so well. Calvin sat here confused, since he never thought someone like Ian would pal around with Miguel. Helen was also there because Miguel was her only friend in study hall, and she was just as confused as Calvin. Still, there were no hiccups and the group was able to have a somewhat normal morning.

"So Miguel," Calvin said, "You collect comics right?"

"Oh uh yeah, do you do that too?"

"Collecting's not really my thing. See, me and my bass are going to be rock stars, but I thought it'd be cool to get my name out there by creating something like comic that only uses music staves as dialogue."

Helen perked up at that, "Oh that'd be neat. You'd be showing off your music writing and artistic depth, so I take it you're looking for an artist."

"Yeah but I'm not ready for that. I still have work to do and need some sweet backup from my man Ian for drums."

Ian slumped in his seat a little, "Yeah, backup."

Tony was finishing a joke, "And the guys says 'If you wanted it to be private, you shouldn't have gone to the republic!'"

His study group laughed like it was the greatest joke ever told. When Ian called out its stupidity, the others glared at him. Ian shut up for the rest of class.

* * *

Later in his weight lifting class, several students crowded around Patrick and Tony as they competed in a bench pressing contest. They cheered them on as they put more weight onto their bars. Meanwhile, Ian was alone at his own station, lifting dumbbells. Both of them gave up, and Tony was congratulated for almost topping the school record; the coaches were sure he would break it by the end of the year. Ian grabbed bigger dumbbells that were too heavy for him and accidentally dropped one on his foot.

He used this as an excuse to go to the nurses office, but he figured he would make a much quicker recovery on an "improvised" recess. Ian got a couple of snacks from the vending machines and made his way to the locked door on the third floor. He looked for teachers and proceeded to use his trusty paper clip and undo the lock. Like magic, the tumblers rolled, and he had access to the roof of the building. He popped the tab on one of his soda cans and unwrapped a sticky bun. As he was relaxing, his ring vibrated and glowed.

From his ring came the image of Lulu, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you be cleaning a mansion?"

"I am. Your rings are capable of casting a holographic projection."

"I can already talk to you, so it seems like a useless feature."

"It's for me. It lets me have a chance to be in the world, since I'm trapped in the Manor."

"Really?"

"It was a part of my master's first wish. Let's not dwell on it. The day is precious and I'm glad to be a part of it."

Ian was trying to avoid being sappy, "So what? You wanna patronize me during your time off?"

"Not at all. I've been working on your next power set, but the card won't react. I think it requires more passionate energy than I can provide. None of the others can get it to work either."

"So you talked to everyone else before me? Figures."

Ian stuffed the bun in his mouth. Lulu tried to grab one of the snacks, but her hand phased through them. Ian watched her and continued eating, but chewed more slowly than before. Lulu wished Ian a good day before she disappeared and left him alone. He packed his things and returned just in time to skip the entirety of physics. Instead, it was time for band, his favorite class.

He enjoyed practicing on the drums because they gave him a lively feeling. When he was with the drums, he felt in control, but today his teacher, Dr. Kidd, had a different idea. She swapped members of the percussion, and now Ian was playing cymbals while Tony, freaking perfect Tony, played his beloved drums. As the band practiced for homecoming, Tony's rhythm far outclassed anything Ian had done before. Ian had had enough of this day and interrupted the class with his cymbals as obnoxiously as possible. He was out the door before Dr. Kidd could tell him to go to the principal's office.

Ian was followed by Tony, "Hey what's going on with you?"

"Nothing. What about you, your Royal Highness? All of a sudden you're everybody's go to guy, even more than usual."

Tony was a little stunned but smiled, "Dude, are you jealous?"

Ian left Tony behind and grabbed his stuff from his locker. Outside the school, Ian was approached by the strange man in a pinstripe suit and fedora, "Hey kid, you look like you had a bad day."

"Bro, it's 2014. Whatever stuff you're trying to peddle on me won't work."

"I'm not trying to offer stuff. It's a service."

"That sounds even worse."

"Kid relax. I'm Griff."

"You're not getting my name."

"Fine, but you should check this out. I can read the feelings of anyone around me. For example that couple approaching us? She's excited because she's about to tell her husband she's pregnant."

To Ian's surprise, that was exactly what happened, "You probably set that up. Tell me about that guy."

"I sense anxiety. He's thinking about his phone. He's probably expecting an important call about employment."

The man's phone rang and he answered, "Hello? I got the job?! Thank you so much!"

Ian smiled a little, "Okay. What about me?"

"That's easy! Tired of being upstaged by others? All you want is to shine as a star on your own before you burn out. I can give you that light. My job is to be the envoy of kings and bring greatness to others. With my help, you will find glory wherever you step. All it requires… is a favor."

"And what is that?"

"My friends have been having issues with these spandex-clad hooligans. Many seem to know them as the Night Fury Rangers."

Ian knew he had to keep his cool, "I dunno man. Those guys seem pretty harmless to me. I have to make my mind up first."

"That's so unfortunate. Well, I can't spend all day with someone undecided. I'll be around; you can make your mind up then."

Griff walked away from Ian and toward the school. He rounded a corner and Ian followed, but Griff had disappeared. Ian knew this had to be bad news, so he found the nearest bathroom and transformed. He tried using his shadow, but they didn't work since there were no disturbances in the city. He left the bathroom, only to run into a random student with red curly hair.

"Nice costume, nerd!"

"Don't you need to go to McDonald's for a paternity test?"

Ian left the flabbergasted student behind and searched the city. Of course, he had no idea what he was looking for since he didn't know what had to be traded for Griff's service. He decided his only option was asking every person he met if they had been approached by a guy in a pinstripe suit. Naturally, most people walked away from the guy in bright red spandex without answering.

"Aren't I like a superhero? Where's the respect?"

He heard Lulu's voice in his helmet, "What are you doing? There's no attack now."

"Oh hey, I meant to call you. This guy in a pinstripe suit promised to make me awesome or something if I helped him take out the Night Fury Rangers."

"What?! You didn't do it, right?"

"Golly gee, I sure did. That's why I'm downtown asking strangers for help instead of attacking my teammates. Of course I didn't do anything! I just want to get the drop on him if he tries anything!"

"Alright, stay vigilant. I'll send the others."

"Wait, I can do this alone!" However Lulu hung up on him, "Shoot. I won't be late to the action again!"

Ian's search turned into a chase. He wanted to be the first one on the scene and the one to claim victory. Outside the theatre, he finally found Griff talking to some locals.

"Hey Pinstripe! I know you're hiding something!"

"Ohoho, silly Ranger. I am not hiding anything. In fact, I'm glad you're here. I can use you as an example for your team. Behold the magnificence of Soul Terror Griffin!"

Griffin transformed and though he kept his pinstripe suit and fedora, he now had the talons of a raptor and a head reminiscent of a lion crossed with an eagle. Griffin summoned a cane with a morning star as its head. He swung violently at Ian, who summoned his dagger and defended himself.

"VampRed, get down!" Patrick shouted as he shot at Griffin.

"WereBlack, I don't need any help."

"Going through things alone is a dumb idea. The others will be here soon."

"Tch, hypocrite."

Eventually the others came and were helping fight against Griffin and a bunch of Bone Men he had summoned. When all the rangers were crowded together, Griffin used the tip of his scepter and a bright light shined from it. A crowd of people gathered behind him.

"Rangers, can you fight against the people you have sworn to protect?"

Miguel was starting to panic, "What are we going to do?"

Kylie turned to him, "Maybe we can use the new power?"

Sara clenched her fists, "But Lulu said the card wasn't working!"

The citizens ran at the rangers and began grabbing them. Ian noticed one of them was Tony of all people. He went toe-to-toe with his classmate and immediately noticed Tony was a way better fighter than his slim figure suggested. In fact, Ian had competed with Tony several times in the past, and he was a lot stronger than all the other times.

Ian said to himself, "Has he been holding back on me all this time? No that's not it. Then why would he be working with Griffin? This must have been the service he was talking about."

Kylie overheard Ian, "Griffins were considered to be the heralds of kings and bring them greatness."

Miguel joined them, "So does that mean this guy improved their physical abilities in return for being his slaves?"

"I think it's more than that. Usually Tony's good company, but today he seemed particularly charming. I think Griffin's spell improves all of your positive qualities." Kylie answered.

Ian managed to pin Tony, "No way. I—I'm sorry I was mad at you. That was wrong of me. You just wanted to feel special too, didn't you?"

Tony groaned like a zombie, but a shadow portal appeared before Ian. A glowing card with "I" came from it. Lulu spoke in Ian's communicator, "I don't know what you did, but it worked. The next card is ready. Up until now, the five of you have been using Number 0, which I dubbed Everybody's Fool. However, with Number I, you will have access to Elemental Magician!"

Ian chuckled a little, "So that's it. We have to learn cheesy lessons to get cool stuff. Well that doesn't matter now. Guys let's give it a try!"

Elemental Magician dissolved into five coins. Each had a different symbol. Sara received a sword, Kylie got a wand, Miguel had a cup, Patrick gained a star, and Ian was left with the infinity sign. Each coin fit into a slot that fit on the Rangers' Blasters and when they were inserted, each blaster gained a new power. A small tornado was given to Sara, fire for Kylie, a whirlpool for Miguel, a sandstorm for Patrick, and some kind of rippling purple thing for Ian.

"Okay, so you guys get the four classical elements, but what's mine?"

Once more, Lulu explained, "Ian, you are currently using the aether coin. It contains properties so pure that it was thought to be breathed by the gods themselves. It can be used to expel evil, and you may be able to heal those people with it."

Ian was hesitant but fired at Tony's calf forearm. He took a deep breath and stopped resisting once a cloud of black smoke left his mouth. Ian used his new power on all the other victims, freeing his teammates. Griffin was furious but scared, and he had nowhere to run. Each of the rangers fired an elemental shot at him, leaving him opening for a finishing attack.

Miguel stood proudly, "I guess it's time for the Monster Bash!"

"Wait!" Ian shouted, "I have another idea!"

Sara chimed, "Hopefully it's not like that boomer—"

Patrick stuck his hand in front of her, "Stop. He's gotten us this far. This is his fight."

Kylie put her hand on Ian's shoulder, "We're behind you."

Ian nodded and took a second look at Patrick's star coin. He told them to use dagger mode on their sidearms and brought attention to their handles. When he was experimenting with the Ghastly Boomerang, he had noticed there was a switch they could flip which seemed capable of connecting with other daggers. To their shock, he was right. The five daggers were now connected into a star shape and could be thrown like a shuriken. All of the elemental arms ignited and were ready for action.

Ian led the team, "Your kingdom stops here, Soul Terror Griffin! From fear comes bravery!"

The team joined him, "We fight as heroes of the shadows! We are Power Rangers—Night Fury!"

Ian continued his speech, "You promised people an easy way to greatness through no effort of their. No one should sacrifice their lives if it means losing themselves. Now fall to the power of the Monster Slash!"

Ian threw their weapons at Griffin, and they worked just as he hoped. The shuriken device rapidly gained speed and targeted their enemy. He was cut by five forces of nature and was sawed completely in half before crumbling into ash.

On top of one of the building, Viscountess Rost prepared her song, "Those fools think Griffin's price was a sacrifice? Ha! They know nothing, though I supposed his talent will be a loss. I would've loved to have had servants."

Just as before, Rost's song brought the monster back from the dead, prompting the team to summon their Zords. Sara hurled her scarab at Griffin, but he used his cane like a bat to hit her away. Miguel used his fish's bubbles to make the ground slick. Kylie and her cat pounced on Griffin to make him lose his balance while Patrick's wolf clawed his chest. Ian fired a couple of lasers from the sky, but he noticed something that looked a launcher on the Fish Zord's back. Ian landed on top of it and told Miguel to see if it was usable. Miguel's console lit up with a launch signal and he immediately slammed the button to fire. Ian was flying at even higher speeds than before and the bladed tips of his bat's wings sliced through him just like the Monster Slash. Soul Terror Griffin fell for a second and final time.

* * *

The next day, Patrick, Sara, Miguel, and Kylie talked to each other before study hall.

Kylie asked, "Where's Ian? This is so irresponsible of him, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Sara leaned on a desk, "And I was going to apologize for some of the stuff I said."

Miguel looked at his phone, "He texted me saying he didn't want to see Tony get sympathy for his cast, but I think he had something else in mind. I just don't know what."

Patrick gave a small grin, "It's funny. After a day of feeling unappreciated, he chose to skip the day we were going to acknowledge all of his accomplishments."

At Crypt Manor, Lulu was surprised by a guest, "I think the others were expecting you."

Ian opened his backpack, "Eh, I'm too good for those chumps. Besides, I still needed to give you these."

Lulu was handed a box of sticky buns, "Oh my! You didn't have to do that."

"I figured you should at least taste some real food. Don't go expecting this as a regular thing or nothin'."

"Whatever you say, my dear master."

"Here's the real question. I looked at that dude's name in the Grimoire. Why's it spelled wrong? I always thought it was spelled G-R-Y-P-H-O-N. Whoever wrote that thing needs to go back to writing school or something."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

So Griffon…he's a griffon. I didn't research him too deeply; I just thought he was good for one of the starter villains. While I'm a little upset I used the gangster style so early, I thought it worked well with the way his story was written. That's another thing. I thought this chapter had a lot of overtones of drug dealers and gang violence, which wasn't really intended and just turned out that way; I would love to know how they came off.

The chapter was conceived as part of Ian's character arc, where we see how poorly he reacts to being upstaged despite his slacker lifestyle because he loves attention. You were meant to see hints of this character trait from as early as the second chapter or even first chapter where he's trying to make up for being delayed. However I thought it would be good to reinforce these with the opening of this chapter.

At last we've started to dive into what be considered the "toy gimmick" if this were an actual show. The Rangers will be receiving upgrades based on the major arcana of tarot. The Fool was used to created their suits, zords, and sidearms. Number I, The Magician, is depicted as man with a sword, wand, pentacle, and cup (which represent the minor arcana and correspond to a classical element).I incorporated aether since it is the fifth element in Greek tradition, and I used the infinity symbol since it appears above the magician's head.


	4. Night 4-Together

**Chapter 4: Together**

Last time on Power Rangers Night Fury: Ian was having a bad day, feeling upstaged by everyone around him. His classmate, Tony, particularly got on his nerves by performing feats of achievements in everything like a weightlifting competition with Patrick. After leaving school early, Ian was approached by a suspicious man who turned out to be Soul Terror Griffin. Ian began a chase downtown to find the monster and defeat for glory. The others joined him however, and Griffin summoned a crowd of brainwashed people enhanced by his powers. One of these people was Tony, and Ian felt guilt for his prior jealousy. Ian's realization powered the Magician Arcana and gave the Rangers access to their Elemental Magician equipment. Using their new attack, the Monster Slash, and their zords, the Rangers defeated Griffin.

* * *

Patrick woke up that Thursday feeling a bit of dread and some pain in his arm. This week was going to be a three day weekend, which was awesome, but he also knew his day was going to be overshadowed by people talking about it nonstop. He left his house without his parents saying anything to him. While riding his bike, he was passed by a silver car being ridden by Paul and his mother. Paul's mom stopped to wave cheerfully at Patrick and offer him a ride. Paul sulked, and Patrick politely rejected the offer.

At school, he was right. Gossip was going around the school about a free concert starting after school and about all the parties that were sure to be thrown over the weekend. Meanwhile, he sat in his corner as per usual, slightly interested, but not enough to join the others.

"Hey Patrick," Tracy said, "I want to know how excited you are about today!"

"It's just a three day weekend."

"No silly! Your day is way more important than that."

"Wait, you know what today is?"

"You bet, and I have an extra special surprise waiting for you in cooking class."

"But I don't take cooking."

"Well no, but I guess…" Tracy blushed a little, "we could meet up later today."

Patrick preferred to spend his study hall either reading, doing homework, or thinking to himself. Talking to Tracy was none of them. Nonetheless, he thought it was sweet of her to think about him. Still, he wasn't a big fan of her company, and he could definitely tell she wanted to confess a crush. He didn't know how to tell her without hurting her feelings. Patrick could feel his forehead get hotter as he paused. He didn't mind her being plump or always following him. It was just talking to her in general that bothered him; she always smothered him.

He had to say something, "Sorry, I have plans after school."

"Oh…okay."

* * *

Truth be told, Patrick actually became busy after school with his Ranger duties. He and the others had gotten a call from Lulu telling them to search the shopping district. He and the others were fighting against a creature dressed in a white robe that emitted some kind of fog. Lulu told them this was a Wisp, a state of a Soul Terror who had grown to be more powerful than their spirit form, but not strong enough to be a full-fledged monster like Minotaur or Griffin.

The Rangers summoned Elemental Magician. Patrick got the aether coin, Ian got the fire coin, Kylie got the water coin, Sara got the earth coin, and Miguel got the air coin. The Rangers tried firing their blasters at the Wisp, but Patrick felt a strong pain in his arms, causing him to misfire and interfere with the attacks of the others. Thanks to his accident, the Wisp dodged all of their shots.

It escaped, leaving Sara to scream, "How could we not beat a half-monster?!"

"Yeah! What's the deal Wolf-Boy?" Ian said as he flicked Patrick's helmet.

Patrick bowed his head in shame and apologized for his actions. He immediately dove in his shadow and left the others behind. Once he had returned to the Manor, he de-morphed and found Lulu.

She closed her book as asked, "So what is your plan for the evening?"

"Well there's this free concert tonight for some new pop idol named Faye. She's from here an wanted to give a free show before she went on tour or something."

"Is she good?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go too and grab you a CD."

"That would be very thoughtful, but will they work on my record player?"

"Probably not. By the way, can your magic do anything for my shoulder? I think I pulled something during the fight." He asked her.

"I think that would go under the clause of performing miracles."

"So you can give as super suits, giant machines, and an increasing array of gadgets, but not a cure for a sore shoulder?"

"Magic is fickle. Let me try rubbing it."

Patrick sat down and let her near him, "When's the next card going to be ready?"

"The High Priestess is much less stubborn than The Magician, so soon I hope. In fact, she could probably help you now since she's supposed to supply your team with medical equipment."

"But none of us are trained for that sort of thing."

"Yet you are trained to fight monsters?"

"That's different. Anyone can throw a punch."

"So you're saying you don't want the card?"

"No I'll take her, I'm just saying."

Lulu retrieved the Grimoire and handed Patrick a card with "II" on it. He put it in his pockets as the others arrived.

Kylie stood in front of the rest, "We've been talking and decided it's time for an intervention."

Miguel tapped his fingers nervously, "We think you've been pushing yourself too hard."

"Because you're too weak for your training!" Ian quipped.

Sara elbowed Ian but still scorned Patrick, "It's like that time you got into that stupid weightlifting thing with Tony. You're strong! We get it, but you're still human!"

Patrick snatched his backpack from the couch, ready to leave, "Actually, I'm a werewolf."

* * *

Elsewhere, at the cave of the Soul Terrors, two of the leaders were having a dispute.

"Griffin failed because he had no real combat training!" Commander Noview yelled.

Viscountess Röst sat down with tea and cakes, "Minotaur attacked with all of your training and still fell in battle. Even you admitted he was a waste of space."

"He may have been an idiot, but he only lost because the Rangers had the tactical advantage of never appearing before now. I can guarantee my next soldier will defeat them once and for all!"

A dark laugh echoed throughout the chamber, "You two fight with each other more than you do the Rangers."

Röst poured a second cup of tea, "Duke Hollow, may I offer you a beverage or perhaps a piece of kladdkaka?"

A large black coffin, bound in chains was wheeled into view by a team of Bone Men. You could see scratches and dents covering the thing. It rattled in place as Duke Hollow spoke, "My beautiful Röst. As much as I would love a treat, I cannot, for I am but a coffin."

Noview tried to sound as polite as possible, "Duke Hollo why are you here? Is the master well?"

"He sleeps for now. I am here to try my hand at this game. Both of you have tried and failed at using a monster. Today I shall work my own plan."

Röst stared deeply at Hollow, "Dear Hollow. What plan do you intend?"

Hollow chuckled once more, "It is already in motion. A concert will do."

Noview was flabbergasted, "A concert?"

"Sounds lovely." Röst said dreamily.

* * *

The concert started at 5:00, which seemed awfully early, but no one seemed to mind. Patrick rode his bike to the venue and saw several classmates, including Paul.

He sneered, "I thought someone like you wouldn't enjoy the…appeal of someone like Faye."

Patrick stared at him blankly, "It's just music. Anyone can enjoy it."

Patrick brushed off Paul and entered the building. He was greeted by the experience of Ian running behind him and using his shoulders as a spring board to flip to Patrick's front side. Naturally, searing pain rippled throughout Patrick's body. Miguel was with Ian but greeted Patrick in a far more normal manner.

Ian was ecstatic, "Dudes! Are you excited? Faye is going to put us on the map!"

Miguel was enthusiastic as well, but still hesitant, "Though I've never heard of her before, though this concert is free, so that's cool."

"Man you just need to let loose! Find yourself a pretty lady."

"Actually…I think I see her."

Ian looked in the direction Miguel was staring, "No way! You like Amy don't you?"

Miguel blushed as Patrick looked around the room and saw Sarah and Kylie with their respective cliques, though Kylie noticed and waved while Sarah pretended to ignore them. The lights dimmed, and music filled the room with a bubbly pop beat. A cute girl with curly auburn hair, a frilly sundress, and covered in glitter appeared on stage in a puff of pink smoke and golden lights. The little starlet introduced herself as Faye and approached her rhinestone studded microphone.

The performance began, and Patrick tapped his foot to the beat and thought it was okay but not great; however, Ian and Miguel were going crazy with excitement. Ian looked for Kylie and saw she seemed equally unimpressed, though Mark and Tony were just as entranced as Patrick's group.

There was a short intermission as the crew prepared the stage. A local band played low-key music to fill the atmosphere. Ian and Miguel of course were raving about Faye's performance while Patrick ignored them. He went to the concession stand where he saw and approached Kylie by herself. Sara was there with her friends as well.

Kylie asked him, "So, uh, what did you guys think?"

Chelsea slammed her hand on the counter next to her, "That girl can't sing! How could she get a record deal and not me?"

"Plus, pink is so unfashionable right now. No offense Kylie." Brandy added.

Sara glanced at her, "Honey, you're wearing pink now."

"Pink always looks fashionable on me."

Sara looked back at Patrick, "You seem to be one of the only guys here that doesn't care about her." Sara saw Davis in the distance, "Hey new kid! What do you think?"

Davis put his hand up and gave a mixed wobbly motion. Zephyr was next to him looking stoked and giving it two thumbs. Sara and her friends returned to their spot and Kylie brought a tray of food to her friends. Patrick wasn't alone for long because Ian and Miguel rejoined him. They were pulling his arms, trying to bring him back into the crowd. However, out of the corner of his eye, Patrick thought he saw one of the Bone Men. He ripped his arms away and went to find it. Ian and Miguel looked at each other and followed Patrick.

They weren't sure at first, but they were definitely Bone Men, and they were guarding the entrance to the backstage. Their bony features glowed brightly in the black lights.

"Aww man!" Ian whined.

"We're going to miss the next set!" Miguel cried.

"Guys, there's no one here and those guys aren't paying attention! It's morphing time! Fight of fright! Beware the night!"

Ian and Miguel morphed alongside Patrick and attacked the Bone Men. They were easily defeated leaving a very excited Ian and Miguel wanting them to return to the concert. Patrick let them but he continued to look for the other Soul Terrors alone; he knew they were planning something and figured he would get more done this way.

Patrick explored the control booth and found it empty of people, assuring him that there was definitely something supernatural. He noticed the monitor of the security cameras was turned off, but he still blamed himself for forgetting something so essential that could have exposed their secret identities. The second set began and Patrick noticed that nearly half the crowd, mostly men tried to rush the stage. They were blocked by the barricades, and their behavior seemed unnaturally feral.

"Are you amused Black Ranger?"

Patrick was startled by Noview's presence, "The name's WereBlack. What's your game?"

Noview swung his sword at Patrick, "Ah, my mistake. You're lucky we spent so much time preparing the microphone backstage. We weren't able to set up the security cameras in time."

"So the microphone is the key. Thanks for the tip. I'll just have to make my way there when I'm done with you!" Patrick said as he swung his dagger at Noview, who dodge but become tangled in a mess of wires.

"You're strength alone will be no match for Fairy!"

"Oh that's what she is. Well, I think I can take out a little butterfly girl." Patrick left to find the backstage entrance.

"Good." Noview said once he was gone.

* * *

The Bone Men were a bit tougher to deal with by himself, but Patrick managed to make it to the stage floor. The music paused and the crowd's cheers turned into anger. The starlet giggled softly as Patrick switched his dagger into blaster mode. Faye was covered in a magenta energy and her human form dissolved into a creature wearing the same clothes, but now had pink skin, horns, cyan eyes, white hair, pointed ears and insect wings.

Faye's voice sounded sweet but was filled with malicious intent, "So a Ranger has come to poop the party."

Patrick fired at Faye who brushed the shot aside like it was nothing, "You were the Wisp earlier, weren't you?"

"Indeed. As a Wisp I was invisible to human eyes. I couldn't harm them in that state but I could whisper to them."

"So you spread rumors to make yourself a pop star."

"Of course. Once I had spread news of a rising pop star, I returned to my true self. Now here I stand as Soul Terror Fairy, the diva with the killer mic."

"Well it's time for you to be a one hit wonder!" Patrick revealed the High Priestess card which was shining brightly.

He threw it into the air, where the card split into five weapons. They were a red sword shaped like a bat's wing, a black gauntlet with golden claws, a blue mini-bazooka, a yellow baton with gold and lapis lazuli stripes, and a pink broom with an iron blade covering the bristles on one end and an iron claw holding a pink orb on the other. Patrick shot the bazooka at Fairy and immediately dropped it in favor of the sword and claw to run at her, swinging wildly.

Lulu was watching in her mirror, "That card was for healing! It was supposed to be Higher Medic, not Higher Armament! What did you do?!"

"Guess it reacted to how I needed it!"

Patrick tried to land a blow on Fairy, but she was still too quick for him. She teased him all the while, reminding Patrick how she would use the brainwashed humans to rampage the city and claim it for the Soul Terrors. Patrick continued attacking her; he would not let her distract him. She still bragged about how her master trained her to have the battle strength of Minotaur but also the tactical knowledge of Griffin. She called herself unstoppable.

* * *

In the rafters above the stage, Röst watched, "So this was what you had in mind?"

Hollow was next to her, "She's promising, but not perfect yet."

Noview limped to their side, "What' going on? Where are the Rangers?"

Hollow chuckled, "One is fighting down below, but it won't last much longer. Fairy is about to lose."

Noview drew his sword again, "Should we go down there?"

Hollow laughed again, "Of course not. This is reconnaissance, or better yet a show for us."

Röst turned to him surprised, "You had this planned?"

"If you look at the crowd you'll notice a lack of adults and children. The Ranger arrived relatively quickly. That likely puts at least one Ranger's identity as somewhere in their teens or early twenties. We can better surprise them if we continue to narrow out their true selves."

Noview sheathed his sword, "And you would sacrifice one of our own for that purpose?"

"Do not take me likely. The time of the concert was chosen for Fairy's benefit. Once night falls, Fairy has a surprised planned for them."

"You are certainly prepared. Being able to plan all of this in a few hours." Noview said grudgingly.

Hollow chuckled once more, "That is why I'm the Duke, and you are only the Commander. You and I shall return to plan the next attack. Röst you know where you are needed."

Röst gave a small curtsy as Noview and Hollow disappeared in a fog and left her behind. Down below, Patrick was straining himself again. No matter how many times he swung, she would dodge and strike back. His muscles ached like never before. However, he would fight to the end.

"Hey creep!"

"It's curtain call!"

Kylie and Sara had transformed and successfully shot at Fairy, who had no time to react to their sudden appearance. Both struck a stylish pose as the crowd booed them. Kylie walked to the microphone Fairy was using for the concert and smashed it to pieces. The crowd's boos turned into cheers followed by the silence of confusion. When they realized the Rangers were battling a monster, everyone panicked and ran for the exits.

Ian tried to pull Miguel aside to help the others. However, Miguel was busy with Amy who was still enthralled by the performance. She regained her consciousness quickly, leaving Miguel able to join Ian. They retreated to an unused alley and transformed to join the others onstage.

Ian grabbed the red sword from Patrick, "Weren't you the one that said that it's dumb to go through things alone?"

The others looked at Patrick who said, "I never want to hold anyone back. I don't like working with others because I'm afraid I'll let them down."

Miguel picked up the bazooka, "But that's why we're here. We're your backup if you ever need help."

The others nodded, but Fairy interrupted, "Are you done yet? I'm getting bored!"

Ian struck a pose, "Then let's play with my new Fang Saber!"

Patrick joined him, "If that's not enough, I'll show you my Claw Crusher!"

Miguel followed, "Or my Lagoon Launcher!"

Then Sara, "And my Wrapping Baton!"

Finally Kylie, "Don't forget the Mystic Sweeper!"

Patrick led the team, "It's time for your finale, Soul Terror Fairy! From fear comes bravery!"

The team joined him, "We fight as heroes of the shadows! We are Power Rangers—Night Fury!"

The team attacked together and managed to chase Fairy out of the building and fought her in the sunset. Ian and Patrick slashed Fairy with their weapons. Yellow embalming cloth shot out of one end of Sara's baton and enwrapped Fairy. Kylie discovered she could hover with her broom and flew in and slashed Fairy with the bladed end. Miguel stood behind the rest and dealt the final blow with his bazooka.

Sparks flew from Fairy's body as the last bit of light set into the night. On top of the venue, Röst sang her song and Fairy turned into a giant. However, something was different. Fairy's skin darkened and her eyes changed from cyan to dark yellow. Her horns grew long and her skin became scalier.

"I hate the night!" Fairy screamed, "Why must my beauty leave me?!"

The Rangers called for their zords. They tried several of their usual tactics. Ian shot lasers. Miguel tried to make her slip with bubbles. Sara rolled her scarab. Kylie and Patrick tried another combo attack with their cat and wolf. When those moves failed, Ian tried the launch maneuver from Miguel's fish. Every time, Fairy trumped their attacks with blocks, parries, and dodges. Nothing could conquer her.

"Guys," Patrick said, "what if we try another combination?"

Miguel looked at his console, "I don't think I can fire anything besides the bat. Maybe the scarab is possible, but I wouldn't count on it."

"No," Patrick continued, "we're a team. We should be united. What if we combine all five?"

Ian was excited, "All the zords together? That'd be mega-cool. It'd be a Megazord!"

Everybody checked their monitors, and said together, "Alright! We need Megazord power!"

Ian's bat lowered itself and rotated its wings to the back. Several connection pieces emerged from its body. Both the fish and scarab zords extended their bodies and took the leg positions. Meanwhile, the cat and wolf zords cocked their heads and connected at the shoulders while fists flew to their others ends. Both of the bat's blade wings flew to each had to be used as a saber. The bat's mouth opened all the way back, revealing a second face that had a knight's visor, and the remaining bat pieces made it appear to have a crown. The shadows transported the Rangers to a cockpit with Ian between Patrick and Kylie. Miguel and Sara were behind the three of them.

Patrick took his controls, "Nightmare Megazord, ready!"

Ian turned to him, "I thought I named stuff."

"You came up with 'Megazord,' I just added the 'Nightmare' part."

"Fair enough! Nightmare Megazord, move out!"

The Nightmare Megazord advanced on Fairy. It used its twin blades to slash at her repeatedly. It kneeled a little and the fish leg fired a stream of water from its tip, and the added energy from the Megazord made it a lot more powerful. Fairy stumbled, and it was time to finish her. The Rangers crossed their swords and rushed her with the speed of darkness. The Megazord appeared behind her in the same position as it started. Fairy paused until she reacted painfully to sparks erupting from her chest as she returned to ash and lastly into a spirit. The Nightmare Megazord rested in the silver moonlight as the Rangers sat awed.

* * *

Later on, the team got doughnuts at a diner choosing to ignore hanging out with their friends and party invitations.

Patrick bought for everyone, "Thank you. All of you."

Ian grinned as usual, "You should be wrong more often. I love free stuff!"

Patrick cracked a small smile, "Guess that means I should be on my toes more."

Miguel's spoke with a stuffed mouth, "I just realized something. Ian had to learn a lesson to activate a card, but you could use it automatically."

Patrick laughed awkwardly, "Haha, I guess so. Lulu did say magic was fickle."

Ian folded his arms, "Man that's not fair!"

Patrick waved to them, "Well, I'll see you guys later."

Sara grabbed his wrist, "You're sure you don't want to go anywhere? I mean…I can afford to be seen a night with you lot."

Kylie approached him as well, "She means to say we should hangout more besides missions."

Patrick nodded like he understood, but still left them.

The others were about to say more but Miguel stopped them, "Hey not everyone's social. We shouldn't force him."

When Patrick returned home, he noticed a white box on the table. No one was around, but he noticed the logo of his school's home economics department. He knew it had to be from Tracy. Patrick opened the box, and inside was a cake that read, "Happy Birthday."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Fairies were traditionally tricksters. They were also lot more malicious than we usually portray their modern counterparts. That's why I thought she would be a good monster for someone unassuming but strong, and her transformation was meant to be symbolic of the drastic differences between their depictions. Oh and in case no one could tell, her style is based on gaudy teen idol clothes.

Patrick's focus chapter/episode opens a LOT of plotlines I can't really explain now. I should note that I started this chapter on my actual birthday, which certainly influenced the "twist" but I only included it because I thought it was relevant to Patrick's character. It also wasn't influenced by "Happy Birthday Zack" from the original MMPR's first episode centered on the Black Ranger. Lulu's reaction to the card's form is like mine. I knew the rangers couldn't use the blasters/daggers for long without getting stale. I scrapped the medic idea because I figured I wouldn't have a lot of use for it, and I wanted to introduce the weapons sooner. Either way I was using the "secretive" description of the High Priestess as "secret arts". Each one is modeled after pervious Sentai/Ranger weapons.

Ian's Fang Saber is a sword like so many others in the past, though its appearance is closer to Soul Eater from the Kingdom Hearts series.

Patrick's Claw Crusher is modeled after those used for the Lights of Ginga/Lights of Orion in Gingaman/Lost Galaxy.

Miguel's Lagoon Launcher is modeled after the Lion Bazooka of Liveman.

Sara's Wrapping Baton (actually a combined crook and flail but we'll talk about that next time) is modeled after the Melody Tact of Fiveman.

Kylie's Mystic Sweeper is the most…unique. It's kind of a combined Dairen Rod (Dairanger) and Sky Hoki/Mystic Racer (Magiranger/Mystic Force).

At last all three generals have made a true appearance. Noview trains his monsters for physical combat, Röst focuses on using tactical schemes, and Hollow uses both and creates high quality enemies, but is more unavailable due to tending to the master.


	5. Night 5-Reflections of a Teenage Mallrat

**Chapter 5: Reflections of a Teenage Mallrat**

Last time on Power Rangers Night Fury, the team had trouble fighting new kind of enemy, a Wisp. Patrick pushed his body too far during training and as a result, the monster escaped. He distanced himself from his teammates, afraid that he would let them down, and tried to work on his own. Duke Hollow joined the battle and sent his minion, the Wisp's evolved form. The creature, Soul Terror Fairy, fought Patrick effortlessly in a concert venue, and he pushed himself too far once more. Luckily, his teammates saved him at just the right time. Using the power of Higher Armament, the Rangers defeated Fairy and fought her with their Zords. At Patrick's suggestion, they successfully combined their machine to form the Nightmare Megazord and finished Soul Terror Fairy with a quick strike. The others went out for doughnuts afterwards, and while Patrick was uneasy, he spent far more time with them than usual. When he returned home, Patrick found a box containing a birthday cake waiting for him.

* * *

At the Potts estate, Sara was enjoying her day off. She spent most of the morning on the treadmill, trying to keep her figure. She simultaneously used her tablet to lookup skin care processes. She anxiously looked at her watch, anticipating when her mom would return from shopping. Sara showered and continued her preparation routine.

She went downstairs and put together a plate of blueberries, green tea, and sweet potatoes at the suggestion of her tablet search. She cringed a little but ate the meal anyways. While chewing her food, Sara saw a white cylinder with a note attached to it and eagerly grabbed the tub of moisturizer. She must not have heard her mother come into the house.

The note read, "I believe this is the right one. Ummu."

Sara checked the label and became disheartened when it was the wrong cream. She gave a sigh of frustration and pulled out her phone. It was time to text her friends and plan to group up at the Basseville Mall.

* * *

At the mall, Sara sat on the edge of the fountain in the center plaza. She gazed at the families happily strolling carefree and unworried. Sara particularly envied young children playing with their grandparents and touched her face to check for dryness.

"Hey girl, sorry we're late." Brandy said.

"I had to pick up Pinky here since she lost her driving privileges." Chelsea said while taking off her designer sunglasses.

Brandy shrugged, "Yeah. My dad was really mad that I traded my car battery to some strange guys, but they assured me AAs would work just the same."

Chelsea put her hand to her forehead, "Honey if that were true, why didn't they just use their AAs."

"Oh… they're so sneaky"

Sara stood up and joined them, "It's okay; I didn't mind waiting."

Chelsea looked inside of Sara's bag, "So what's wrong with this stuff?"

Sara started walking to the cosmetics store and the others followed, "I told my stupid mom to buy a specific brand and she mixed up what I said. Tropical Breeze isn't as good at moisturizing as Topical Ease."

Brandy cocked her head, "Why are you worried about dryness? Your skin is beautiful."

Sara stumbled with her words, "I… I just think you can't get started too early."

Chelsea smirked, "Well I think it's a fabulous idea."

* * *

Sara successfully exchanged for the cream she wanted and perused the rest of the mall with her friends. At the food court, they stopped for a quick snack, and across the way she saw Patrick with Tracy. Patrick seemed upset and handed her some kind of white box. Tracy took it and ran away upset while Patrick seemed equally morose.

Patrick looked up and approached Sara, "Hey um… our tutor wanted me to give you some flashcards."

Sara nodded and followed his charade, "Kay. What does she want me to study?"

"Unit 3 has been really difficult. No one else can seem to solve it. Maybe you could take a look?"

"Fine, I'll see what I can do."

Patrick looked at the rest of them, "So…are you guys going anywhere interesting today?"

Brandy was excited, "Oh my gosh! You, like, want to hang?"

Patrick shrugged, "Well, the other day Sara said she could afford a day to be seen with me."

Chelsea folded her arms, "Oh she really said that. Too bad she didn't consult us. Isn't that right?"

Sara looked back and forth between the two, "Y-yeah. She's right. I still had that concert on my mind and was acting loopy."

Patrick turned around, "Oh… okay. Well I should be leaving anyway, I have to keep practicing."

When Patrick left, Chelsea turned to Sara, "So what? You have some kind of study group with him?"

"Yeah." Sara said.

"You shouldn't let yourself be seen with him. He'll bring your rep down. You've heard what a weirdo he is, right?"

Brandy tried to support Sara, "But he seems sweet."

Sara told them to stop bickering and follow her; there were still more things to see. They stopped next at a faux antique store. Chelsea seemed disgusted, while Brandy showed mild curiosity. Sara, however, was absolutely fascinated. She gazed at all of the relics in wonderment and wanted to know the history of each culture that inspired their creation.

"You know…this isn't a museum." Amy had suddenly appeared behind the group.

Chelsea's face twisted, "What're you doing here?"

Amy pointed to her nametag, "I work here. This is a store, so buy something or leave."

Brandy picked up an object, "What about one of these cute cookie jars?!"

Sara smiled, "Those are canopic jars. Ancient Egyptians put the organs of the dead in them."

Brandy put down the jar and tried not to vomit, "I guess you learned that in your study group. By the way, why do those mummy coffins always have blue and gold candy canes?"

"The word you want is sarcophagus and those aren't candy canes. The pharaohs of ancient Egypt would be symbolized with a crook and flail. The crook stood for kingship while the flail represented the land's fertility." Sara stated as a matter of fact.

Amy just smirked, "Not bad Princess. You may have a brain after all."

A scream broke the group's conversation. The four of them ran outside the shop to see what was happening. In the central lobby, Viscountess Röst was flanked by a large team of Bone Men and a haggish looking with blue permed hair and dressed in a red pantsuit. They were ushering people into a photography studio, and soon Sara's group was also rallied by the Bone Men.

Röst twirled a whip in her hand, "Step one, complete. Soucouyant, proceed to phase two.

The Bone Men ushered one of the captured men in front of a camera as the monster said, "As you wish dearie."

First the Bone Men took of the hostage before Soucouyant's green eyes flashed a powerful light. The Hostage's face began to wrinkle and he quickly grew older before Sara's eyes. A green aura flew from his body and departed to parts unknown. The Bone Men took one more picture of the man before they prepared the next victim. Röst giggled, "A before and after shot, such a lovely plan."

Sara knew she couldn't morph. However, she had to do something, so she pulled out her phone and started a group text:

**SARA: **Pat are you still here?

**PATRICK: **No. What's up?

**SARA: **MONSTER. Be careful with your words. Others may read these texts.

**MIGUEL: **You hold her off and we'll get you out of there!

**SARA: **They're holding everyone hostage

**KYLIE: **Then we'll make a distraction for you to escape

**SARA: **That won't work either

**IAN: **You're making this difficult…

Sara sat back and let out a large sigh. She knew there had to be some kind of reason to be here, she just couldn't figure out what it was. Sara heard Röst refer to this as a "plan" meaning that this couldn't be a random act of disturbance. There was a purpose for their appearance.

**SARA:** Kylie, look up soucouyant. Everyone else, try to think of a connection between right now and the freaky stuff at the convention center.

**IAN:** I thought you wanted us to be careful with what's being said :)

**SARA:** Just do it! This is serious!

Brandy had begun weeping next to Sara, "Why is this happening?"

Sara put her arm around Brandy, "Why does anything happen?"

Chelsea was sitting while trying to act stoic, but she obviously seemed nervous. Sara started talking to her, "So what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. The Power Rangers will come in and save the day. No big deal. Then we'll go home and live like we always do."

A lightbulb flickered on in Sara's mind, "That must be it!"

"What?"

"Nothing. Chelsea can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I guess…"

"What comes next? Like, not just after today, but like the next step in our lives?"

"Well obviously we go onto college, take some classes, meet some hunky guys, and live the rest of days sunbathing by the pool. A perfect life as a princess of youth."

"But princess age into queens. Recently I've been thinking about the challenges that we face in our lives and about stuff at home. Our dads put us in public school for a reason right? Not everyone lives like we do, and I want to know what that means for me, for us. We had to learn to deal with life problems different from our own. I think it was to prepare is for the day when we look in the mirror and see…things change."

"That's why they have plastic surgery."

"Right…" Sara felt beaten, but stuck with the mission at hand and updated her friends:

**SARA:** Guys, they're trying to figure out the identities of the Power Rangers. They're selecting different locations based on demographics, and screen the most likely targets! Last time, it was about ages, this time they're taking pictures of everyone to compare if they show up.

**MIGUEL:** Huh?

**SARA:** Think about how they were first able to manipulate people with music. Now they're aging people. Imagine if the Rangers appear and they're fighting like elderlies instead of their usual selves.

**PATRICK:** That means that if any of them are transformed, they'll know it was someone they had captured this time. Plus they have the security cameras too!

**KYLIE:** It gets worse. According to legend, the Soucouyant is a bloodsucking hag, and its victims are frequently aged or turned into other Soucouyants!

**IAN:** Like a vampire!

**SARA:** Is there anything we can do?

**KYLIE:** By day they appear as normal hags, but at night they strip their skin and place it in a mortar, a kind of bowl, before transforming into their true forms, a ball of fire. Their lives may be tied to the mortar, so destroying it may reverse the witchcraft and even destroy it altogether.

**SARA:** Let me see if I can rally the troops!

**MIGUEL:** What's that supposed to mean?!

Sara ignored that last bit and examined her surroundings. She looked around the room and surrounding shops. About the area, she took note of the fire sprinklers, the cameras, and the other hostages. Among those hostages were Paul and Zephyr, both athletes and strong. She also remembered the store she had recently visited with her friends and the cards she had in her pocket. She said to herself, "I spy with my little eye, something that looks like a plan."

Another victim had had their picture taken, "Who's next?" The Soucouyant cackled.

Sara texted her idea to everyone possible and told them to pass on the message while she shouted, "You should give yourself a glamour shot!"

Soucouyant turned to her, "You really think so? I was quite the looker back in my day."

"Did I say glamour, I meant hammer because that's what your face looks like!"

"Insolent brat! Do you want to be next?"

Amy spoke next, "If she was, she'd look better than you."

Paul stood up, "She's a hottie and you're a nottie!"

Zephyr palmed his face, "It sounds like you're saying 'naughty' to her."

Paul kicked him, "Bro you gotta help out."

Zephyr stood with him, "Your appearance and mannerisms suggest you are nothing more than a white dwarf starlet who hath long faded from her glory days"

The room exchanged puzzled looks but this line made Soucouyant maddest of all. She stomped angrily and demanded Zephyr be brought next. As she stomped, her skin melted away to reveal her monster form, a haggish creature with twisted fangs and nails. Her green eyes turned into glistening emeralds. A brass bowl also appeared along her forehead as her hair set itself on fire, making her somewhat resemble a candle. Upon her transformation's completion, her fiery hair set off the sprinklers. Paul and Zephyr tackled the monster and grabbed the cameras from the Bone Men. They began wildly taking pictures until the cameras ran out of space in their cartridges.

Sara fled from the studio as the monster regained her footing, "Bone Men! Seize the girl; she's the one who started all of this!"

They chased Sara back to the faux antique store, just as she wanted. Sara hid from the cameras and morphed. She contacted Lulu to send the others and activated Higher Armament. With her Wrapping Baton, Sara destroyed the cameras. Soucouyant and the Bone Men ran into the store but slipped on Sara's lotion that she had left for them.

Soucouyant paused "Why this makes my skin tingle."

Sara stepped from the aisles as MumYellow, "Glad you like it. I was looking forward to using that stuff."

Soucouyant stammered, "Y-y-you're the Yellow Ranger!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't try to lie your way out of this!"

Sara ignored her, "However I do know that you made me sacrifice one thing I loved, and now I must destroy another!"

Soucouyant flashed her eyes at Sara. You could tell that she was changing within her suit. Sara began to shrink and arch her back as well as gaining a bit of a belly. However, none of this mattered to Sara as she whipped her Wrapping Baton around the store. She yanked her arm and all of the faux antiques came crashing down upon the monsters as the Bone Men turned to ash. Soucouyant withstood the attack, but there was more to come. Sara kicked Soucouyant out of the shop and watched as the green aura that she was sure represented her youth left her body.

Sara whipped out the third card and declared, "You have been troublesome for my allies, but know this Empress, you are a tool that works for us but me most of all! I will not tolerate any resistance from you! I shall surpass the authority of any Queen of the Nile, and you are but a mere card that calls itself an Empress! You will aide in this fight whether you like it or not!"

At that time, number III, The Empress, glowed and transformed into a bow. Lulu called Sara, "You have created the Empress's Bow. It has a homing system built into it."

Sara nodded, "Good I know just how to use it!"

Sara fired the bow but missed Soucouyant. She grinned, however elderly Sara pointed her bony finger at the energy arrow. It was locked unto the aura and not the monster. The arrow chased the aura throughout the mall, changing direction as necessary, until they entered the security office, where a brown clay mortar was sitting on a chair. Just as Sara's youth entered the mortar, the arrow hit it and released all of the captured energy.

Soucouyant stumbled toward Sara as she turned into ash, "But I found the Ranger!"

Down below in the food court, the others had arrived and were fighting Röst. She tried to sing her song, but they were taking every opportunity to stop her. They were hoping Soucouyant's soul would transfer to the chest before it could be enlarged. Before joining the fight, Sara tossed the weapons to her teammates and ran back into the stores.

The team stalled Röst as long as possible. Ian grabbed his Fang Saber and tried to lash at her. Unfortunately, Röst used her whip to coil around it and yank the sword away from him. A similar fate befell Kylie's Mystic Sweeper. Patrick tried to get close with his claw but was backhanded by Röst. Miguel shot at her from afar, but she demonstrated a brutal trick. She flipped her whip and coiled it around Miguel. You could see it had five tails and its extended form appeared similar to a music staff. Once she was in position, she sang a beautiful tune that took the shape of music notes pulsating with dark energy. They followed along the path set by the whip and exploded on contact with Miguel, leaving the others desperate.

Sara returned with an old record player, vinyl record, and microphone with amps. When Sara played the record, it unleashed a loud recording of "Habanera" from _Carmen_. Röst was furious she couldn't play her song effectively. Though she was equally enchanted by its tune, "This brings back so many memories," She mused to herself.

The restored Sara leapt from the upper floor and joined the others in the fight. Röst tried her musical whip attack once more, but Sara countered by entangling the whip's tails with her baton's embalming cloth. At that time the others regained their footing and joined Sara. She re-summoned the Empress's Bow and held back its string, charging her shot. The others joined her with their Ghastly Blasters. On Sara's mark, the five of them fired at Viscountess Röst.

Normally, such an attack would eliminate any monster. However, she was still alive but badly beaten. Röst panted heavily and tried to compose herself. She sang her enlargement song and swiftly teleported into a cloud of smoke. Soucouyant's soul had since floated outside of the mall when it was hit by the sound waves of Röst's song.

The Rangers summoned their Zords and immediately formed the Nightmare Megazord. Soucouyant ran at the Megazord and slashed them with her curly nails. The Rangers countered with their twin blades.

Ian held up his index finger, "Let's use the super cool fast attack. The Midnight Strike!"

They all heard Lulu's voice, "That won't work Rangers! That attack uses a lot of darkness. It worked last time because you were fighting at night, but now it's daytime."

Sara showed the Empress card, "I have an idea, but we'll need to pin her first."

Soucouyant and the Megazord exchanged several blows with each other. The Rangers successfully hit Soucouyant with the hilt of their blades. The blow stunned the monster long enough for them to pierce the legs of her pantsuit into the ground.

Sara addressed the monster, "The days of your youth have passed, Soul Terror Soucouyant! From fear comes bravery!"

The team joined her, "We fight as heroes of the shadows! We are Power Rangers—Night Fury!"

Sara raised the card, "You heard me before, Empress! I am your master, and you will obey my will! I summon the Empress's Bow for the Assault Rain attack!"

An enlarged version of the bow appeared for the Megazord. It drew back the string and let it charge for a few seconds. Soucouyant tugged at the swords and tried to free herself. The team released the string and an array of hundreds of arrows flew at Soul Terror Soucouyant. The barrage was a success and her spirit returned to Crypt Manor.

* * *

The police and ambulances had arrived at the Basseville Mall to question the hostages. Everyone seemed okay and were informing to the best of their abilities. Ian, Patrick, Miguel, and Kylie watched from afar. They were about to leave when they saw Sara with her friends. They couldn't hear what they were saying, only watch.

Chelsea huffed, "This sucks. Why are they keeping us here?"

"Because they want to know what happened." Brandy answered.

Chelsea glared at her, "That was a rhetorical question!"

Sara grabbed Chelsea's arm, "Are you done being rude? I'm sick of your attitude!"

"Excuse me?" Chelsea gasped.

"You're excused."

Chelsea yanked her arm away, "My attitude is fine. You should check yourself, or else you'll find yourself at the bottom of the social barrel."

Sara took a deep breath, "You know, we wouldn't have made it out of there if it weren't thanks to help from people beneath you."

"As if. Things can't change."

"Maybe it's time for me to try change, because right now there's no joy at the top. Brandy, you're free to join me if you want."

Brandy looked desperately between Sara and Chelsea. She was distraught but ultimately stayed by Chelsea's side though she looked quite upset. Sara just shrugged and walked away toward her group, her new friends, the Night Fury Rangers.

* * *

Back at the lair of the Soul Terrors, Röst was tending to her wounds and cursing the Rangers for ruining her photo plan. Noview was mocking her for another failed attack. He guaranteed that his next monster would be a smashing success. A bright light flickered within the caverns and deep laugh echoed off the walls. It was different from Hollow's laugh. Whereas Hollow's laugh had a mocking tone, this one seemed to express sincere joy. Thundering footsteps and squeaky wheels approached Noview and Röst.

Duke Hollow rolled into view, "At last he's been charged with enough energy to regain consciousness. Though only at 25% potential, he is still a true crime against nature."

Noview and Röst bowed immediately and said, "We welcome your return, Modern King Prometheus."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Sorry for the lateness, I wanted to have it up sooner but school stuff happened. I temporarily used script format to differentiate texting from regular dialogue.

I was so happy to get to this one for many reasons. First, we have finally left our ring of "classic" monsters (though some are still planned). Thanks to our friend Wikipedia, Soucouyant is a bloodsucking hag from the Caribbean. They are shape-shifters who remove their skin at night and leave it in a mortar. Their true form is a fireball that goes into homes to suck blood. Their victims may turn into soucouyants or leave a dried husk for their killer to use as a host. I took artistic license to include the sucking youth thing to tie in with Sara's development.

Soucouyant's style obviously incorporates the pantsuit, but I was more focused on her hair this time around. I don't know if it's still a thing, but a while back, older women would have their graying hair rinsed with blue dye to try and make it more silvery. However, the hair of many women often absorbed the dye and retained far more blue than intended, which I thought worked well to parallel with Sara's vanity and the monster's diva persona.

Weapons! Last time I said I would go into more detail about the Wrapping Baton. It's based on a combined crook and flail. The crook half is for smashing while the flail half has been get a lot of use. It produces as much embalming cloth as Sara needs. Think of it as here using Spider-Man's web slinging. Also Röst has a cat o' nine tails as a weapon (though it only has five tails).

The interpretation of the Empress was weak. There's stuff about things like motherhood, creativity, abundance. I just went with "let's arrow spam things" and gave it to a strong independent woman that don't need no man.

And oh yes baby, the king is in the house…


	6. Night 6-Super Mega Training

**Chapter 6: Super Mega Training**

Last time on Power Rangers Night Fury, Sara was at the Basseville Mall with her friends. For a while, she had been questioning her purpose in life and what she would do after graduation. Viscountess Röst and the haggish Soul Terror Soucouyant arrived at the mall and took everyone hostage to steal their youth. Sara acted alone for the sake of her team, and using her wits, successfully freed the hostages and fought the team of monsters. She summoned the power of the Empress's Bow to dust Soucouyant and almost defeated Röst in a combination attack with the rest of the Night Fury Rangers. While the Viscountess escaped, she managed to grow Soucouyant to giant size. However, Sara had her own surprise; she managed to enlarge the bow and the Nightmare defeated the monster with the Assault Rain attack. Later on, Sara finally split from the girls who had once been her best friends in order to find herself and came to fully embrace the team. Elsewhere, the generals bowed to their revived master, Modern King Prometheus.

* * *

More than a week had passed since the incident at the mall. The Night Fury Rangers were busy in the park fighting a trio of Wisps. This was their first encounter with multiple Wisps and proved to be more difficult than they initially thought. The trio extended a set of onyx claws and slashed at the team, making a set of sparks fly from the Rangers' chests.

Miguel watched the others tag team to fight the Wisps. Ian and Kylie grouped together on one while Patrick and Sara took care of the other. That left Miguel to fight the third one alone. He scrambled around a jungle gym, hoping to confuse the Wisp long enough to think of a proper plan. He looked at the ground beneath the Wisp and figured he could use Elemental Magician for some clever attacks.

With the cup coin, Miguel sprayed water to make the ground muddy. He immediately switched to the star coin and hoped he could make the Wisp sink into the ground. However, the star coin proved to be incapable of such a feat and instead sprayed sand everywhere, instantly drying the ground again. The Wisp snarled and ran at Miguel hysterically.

Miguel looked at the coin and sighed, "You couldn't sink and suffocate him even a little bit? Is that asking too much?"

Sara jumped in and kicked the monster away, "Stop breaking for sarcasm. We don't need another Ian."

Miguel watched as she rejoined the others, "Well you should talk!"

"I wasn't being sarcastic!"

Ian called forth the Higher Armament, and the Rangers successfully finished the Wisps with their personal weapons. The day had been long and team return to Crypt Manor. There, they found Lulu stocking the kitchen with food that Sara and Ian had brought. She offered them a box of snack cakes as a reward. Miguel refused.

"I guess that means more for me!" Ian said as he grabbed a second cake.

Kylie blocked the exit before Miguel could leave, "Oh no you don't! She is our hostess and you will accept her hospitality!"

Miguel put his hands up defensively, "B-b-b-but I'm not hungry!"

"You're always hungry." Ian said in between bites.

"What? So I'm just the cubby guy who's always eating?"

Ian grinned, "Pretty much."

At that moment, Patrick grabbed Ian by the collar and dragged him into the other room. You could hear the clinging and clattering of several objects accompanied by Patrick's scolding. Lulu winced, praying her beloved antiques would survive the brawl. When the door reopened, Ian stumbled in and apologized while Patrick took a seat as though nothing had happened.

Lulu walked over to Miguel, "Is this because you plan with the coins didn't work out? It was a valiant effort, and far more thought out than other ideas we've had."

"Such as the boomerang." Patrick interjected.

Ian's head was in his arms and he mumbled something, but everyone was sure it was nothing important. Lulu continued, "If you'd like, I can give you The Emperor. I'm sure you could do great things with it."

"I-I-I-I c-c-can't" Miguel stuttered.

"You can." Lulu smiled softly.

* * *

Miguel separated from the others and went about the day doing his own business. He checked out his favorite nerd shop to see if any of the comics or games could give him ideas. Alas, no inspiration came to him. He pulled his hair in frustration, gaining the confused attention of everyone at the store. Miguel blushed when he realized the spectacle he was making of himself and waved awkwardly as he backed through the exit.

Outside of the shop, Miguel walked into a costumed nerd. He paused to look at the man's impressive appearance. His suit was gold colored with black accents. He had silver antennae on the top of yes head with large green eyes that could convincingly look like the compound lens of an insect. What Miguel initially thought was a cape was instead large wings that were dull on the outside but shining like diamonds on the inside.

"Amazing…" Miguel whispered.

"Yes, yes I am."

Miguel jerked, "Wait, are you one of those monsters?"

"Silly civilian—sillyvilian—I am a new hero who has come to this fair city. I go wherever justice needs me. I shall fight alongside the Night Fury Rangers!"

Miguel's eyes were practically sparkling, "Who are you?"

"I am valiance. I am the day. I am Mothman!" He said as his wings unfurled and shined brightly.

Miguel bowed to Mothman, "Well I hope you can find the Rangers."

Miguel ran off. He knew better than to disclose his secret to a stranger, but he was excited by the prospect of working with a professional superhero. He watched from afar as Mothman talked to other people on the street. Most wouldn't give him the time of day. Miguel figured that people had either grown too used to all the weirdness or were still reluctant to accept it as part of their reality.

Some time passed and Miguel looked at his ring, "Alright I've waited long enough. Fight of Fright! Beware the Night!"

The morphed Miguel made sure to enter from a different way than he had left the monster. When he approached Mothman, he deepened his voice, "I heard you've been looking for my team."

"Indeed. I am the great Mothman."

Miguel stuck out his hand to shake, "And I am the one and old GillBlue."

"Did you just say 'old'?"

"U-uh yes. For I am quite old. Dang near a senior I am!"

"Then I suppose it's good that I came to assist. Are the others like you?"

If Mothman was a monster, Miguel took a chance to deflect identification, "We vary in age. Some are like me. One's a parent. Then there's that college kid."

"College kid?"

"He's quite the whippersnapper."

"Then shall we join up with the others and fight evil?"

"Unfortunately, my team is preoccupied with other duties. Perhaps we can go to the park and practice some of your techniques?"

Mothman seemed reluctant, but agreed to train with Miguel. At the park, they did a series of stretches. Mothman showed off his power of flight, leaving Miguel awestruck once more. He remarked that he should be called "Supermoth" instead, to which Mothman chuckled. In return, Miguel played with the powers of Elemental Magician and talked about how his previous plan failed.

Mothman commented, "If only you could get your hands on a stronger weapon."

Miguel pulled out the Emperor and declared, "It's time we upgrade our training into super mega training."

Mothman groaned, "Too many adjectives."

"What do you mean?"

"'Super' is fine. 'Mega' is fine. But 'super mega' is trying too hard."

"Noted. Let's play some super mega montage music."

"You didn't hear anything I said, did you?"

Miguel summoned his smartphone from the shadows and played the eighties station on the Pandora app. The appropriate music played in an epic montage. Mothman effortlessly did pull-ups while Miguel struggled alongside him. During pushups, Mothman had perfect form while Miguel wavered on knee pushups. Mothman speeded through the park while Miguel trailed behind, heavily panting.

* * *

After more strenuous training, Miguel wheezed on the ground. Meanwhile. Mothman picked up the cellphone. He struggled to effectively swipe since his hands weren't built like a human's. On the screen, Mothman saw a high school girl with bubblegum pink hair as the wallpaper.

"Who's this?"

"Amy." Miguel wheezed.

"Isn't she a little young for you?"

"It's not like that! She's… my son's crush." Miguel assured him.

"Yet she's your background?"

"You know us old folks can't use technology well."

"Oh really, so does he have a chance with her?"

"He feels like she doesn't notice him but hopes something good will come of it."

"At least you're there for your son." Mothman remarked.

"I guess that's nice."

"You seem unnerved. Did you not have moments like this with your father?"

"He isn't around."

"Don't you mean 'wasn't'?"

"Yeah... that's what I meant..."

Mothman cursed as Miguel's phone shut down from lack of battery life. At the same time, Lulu contacted Miguel through his helmet. There was a monster alert in the wilderness near Miguel's location. He informed Mothman and the duo ran to aid the others in true heroic style. At the site, they found the other Rangers gazing about the landscape. There were no monsters present.

Nonetheless, Patrick was prepared to shoot at Mothman who was stretching against a tree, "What is that?"

Miguel stood in front of Mothman, "Oh n-n-no he's on our side. Mothman is a superhero who has come to help us."

Sara folded her arms, "Oh really where did he come from?"

"Um… I haven't asked."

Kylie prepared her blaster, "GillBlue, have you ever heard of the mothman? He may not come from folklore, but he is a cryptid. Soul Terrors get their energy from rumors and legends, so that's how he probably came to life."

Ian readied his dagger, "Dude you got duped."

Just then, a flash of light interrupted the emerging fight. From the light, there was a thick fog of smoke. The Rangers were greeted by the familiar presence of Commander Noview and Viscountess Röst. Alongside them, the Bone Men wheeled in a chained coffin the Rangers had never seen before and a large cloaked figure.

Duke Hollow let out his bone-chilling laugh, "Greetings Night Fury Rangers."

Ian pointed at him with his dagger, "Who are you?!"

Another chuckle, "I am Duke Hollow. I have been watching you Rangers, but today is special."

Miguel pointed at the Soul Terror ensemble, "See? They're the disturbance we were warned about!"

The giant monster next to Hollow groaned and removed his cloak. Underneath was a hulking figure with brown and yellow patched skin. Iron plates covered his shoulders, elbows, and knees with black satin providing his tattered clothing.

His sapphire eyes illuminated and blinded the team, "Graaaaaa…"

Ian shrugged, "Guess he isn't much of a talker. Let's send him back to the box!"

Hollow chuckled once more, "While I wish I could tear you to shreds myself, I cannot, for I am but a coffin. Instead our master, Modern King Prometheus shall end you all!"

The Bone Men left Hollow's side and rushed the Rangers with their weapons raised. The two sides did combat will menacing monster advanced toward them. Mothman stayed to the side. When the Rangers finished the last of the Bone Men, they turned their attention to their new foe. First they combined their daggers to perform the Monster Slash. It proved to be ineffective, so they disassembled and spread apart and fired the Monster Bash. It was equally useless, as was using Elemental Magician and Higher Armament. Nothing could pierce his thick skin.

"Mothman help!" Miguel screamed.

"Did you not hear your friends? I am a cryptid."

"But I thought… we trained together!"

Mothman walked to Noview's side, "I only serve the Soul Terrors. Long live Modern King Prometheus!" The patched monster groaned once more.

Noview turned to Mothman, "You certainly took your time. Why is GillBlue still standing?"

"I wanted to see if I could get any useful information. I had his phone, but it died while I held it."

Röst chuckled, "Sounds like one of my fighters."

"Well did you get anything good?" Noview huffed.

"Yes, there was a girl with pink hair on the screen. She might be a good starting point."

Miguel screamed in anger and fear. He couldn't let the Amy nor anyone else be targeted for his actions. He had to end everything now. The Emperor glowed and changed into a large battle-axe. Miguel ran at his former mentor in a blind rage, completely bypassing the King. Miguel swung the axe, but it was dodged by the monsters. However, that wasn't the end of it. Tremors formed from where the axe hit the ground. Quakes and cracks erupted and spread throughout the surrounding area.

Prometheus stumbled to find proper footing and was rendered immobile by the new weapon. Mothman took to the skies and flashed his wings at the team. Hollow took this time to command the other officers bring their master to safety, for he had used too much energy in the fight. They complied and disappeared together, leaving Mothman to fight the Rangers alone.

He swooped down upon the team, but they could handle him with much greater ease. Ian distracted him by throwing his Fang Saber and Ghastly Dagger. Patrick used a new trick he learned with his claw; he launched the golden nails and ensnared the monster's leg. Sara gave him an assist with her baton. Kylie fired a magic spell from the Mystic Sweeper's crystal tip. This left Miguel with a huge opening to attack.

"So long, faker." Miguel used the axe one more time, and the ensuing quake decimated Mothman.

Röst's song could be heard through the trees, confusing the Rangers, but they didn't have time to locate her. Instead, the monster grew to giant size, leading to the rangers to call upon their Zords. Ian flew in the Bat Zord to keep Mothman low. Miguel used this chance to fire a sticky gunk shot to keep the enemy's feet plastered to the ground. The teens formed the Nightmare Megazord and Miguel flashed his card once more.

"Soul Terror Mothman, you have deceived and betrayed the ideals of heroism, for that you must pay the price of the Emperor's Axe!"

The card changed shape to axe mode in giant size. The Megazord had trouble lifting the weapon. Several creaking noises could be heard from the arms. However, the Rangers managed to lift it high enough to perform their new Crash Quake attack. Mothman braced for impact, but it was useless and he returned to ash once more. The Nightmate Megazord stood tall with smoking arms.

* * *

Later, Miguel apologized to his team, "I shouldn't have trained with anything that resembled a monster."

Patrick put his hand on Miguel's back, "It's okay. Don't regret what has been done. Move forward to fix the errs of our past"

Ian laughed a little, "Well aren't you quite the poet."

Sara took a selfie while asking, "So you have a picture of Amy on your phone and you pretended to be a middle aged man?"

Miguel blushed, "Y-yeah..."

Sara put her phone away and grinned, "Kay, just letting you know that you sound like a creeper. Next time you use that persona, you should call yourself Mr. Burnham."

Miguel started to pull his hair like before, "N-n-no! Geeze guys, it wasn't even like that!"

Kylie was thinking out loud, "So he told the others about a pink haired girl, but didn't mention anything about our ages. So there's only one set of tracks we need to cover..."

Kylie continued talking to herself while Miguel stared into the clouds. He thought about today and felt really mixed. He loved feeling like he was being mentored by a hero and his creation of the Emperor's Axe was awesome. However, he hated he negligence and the danger he put on the girl he loved. He wished he could go to an adult for advice. No, he wished he could go to his family for advice. The more he thought about it, the more jitters ran through his spine. He turned his attention back to his friends and decided to take Patrick's advice: Move forward.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Short version for now. I'm about to pass out. Basically school took a huge priority but it's finally settling down. I wish I expanded it more since it's so much shorter compared to a regular chapter, but I needed to move forward. I love having an episode that was more comedy driven despite introducing the big bad.

Mothman is cryptid rather than a creature from folklore or mythology. He's the first monster to not wear a direct clothing style, but instead has his design based based on a modern concept. The concept of course is superheroes, but I'm sure there were none in particular referenced. Nope not at all.


End file.
